Don't Need Nobody Just Need Your Body
by JKing88
Summary: AU Summer 2012: Sonny plans a camping trip for him and all his friends, including Will. When a Common Grounds emergency prevents Sonny from going, he doesn't let Will back out. He regrets that decision when everyone, especially Will and Brian, come back closer than anyone imagined. Pairing: Will/Brian
1. Chapter 1

**Summer 2012**

Will walked up the long drive to the DiMera mansion, waving to various security guards he recognized and the gardener working on the roses. His cheeks flushed when the gardener waved back, wiping his sweaty forehead off with his forearm.

The first clue Will was gay should have been the glances he sneaked at the gardener when Will lived in the mansion. Watching those muscles straining as the man dug a hole or bent over to pull a weed. Or, one particularly enjoyable time, when he had to fix the garden hose after it sprayed all over the man.

Of course, Will had always been stubborn. Even if something was right in front of his face, he'd still find a way to deny it if it wasn't what he expected out of life.

Which made this trip to visit EJ DiMera, former boss and stepfather, all the more unusual.

Sonny Kiriakis, one of Will's best friend's, invited Will on an extended camping trip with him and some other friends. It took a few weeks for Sonny to convince him because, to be honest, Will hated the idea.

Sonny's friends – Dustin, Kareem, Tyler, Mateo, and especially Brian – were just that: Sonny's friends. They were polite to Will, Tyler in particular. But all looked at him the way his siblings, Allie and Johnny, looked at their younger sister, Sydney. Adorable but with an age and life experience difference that was too vast to bridge.

Spending a few minutes with them every now and again was fine. Will didn't know if he could handle seeing them nonstop. Plus, Will hated the very idea of camping. All that open space, bugs, sleeping on the hard ground, fishing, hiking, nope. Not for Will Horton at all.

But, Sonny did ask and Will felt he owed it to him. Sonny dealt with a lot from Will over their friendship. He listened to Will, watched as he went back and forth, struggling with his sexuality. He put up with everything that comprised Will Horton, his denial, his drama, his family.

All Sonny wanted was for Will to join him and his friends for a trip a few hours out of Salem. It shouldn't be a big deal.

("It'll be fun, Will. You could use some more friends, Will. How do you know you don't like any of those things if you've never done them, Will? I want you to, Will. You don't want to spend another summer in Salem, do you, Will?")

Sonny wore Will down. Despite Will's misgivings and knowing Sonny's friends might resent his presence, Will agreed.

Which brought Will to the DiMera mansion and EJ. Will didn't have any camping supplies of his own. Offhandedly he asked EJ when he ran into him in town. And here Will was.

"I thought you were never going to get here," EJ announced in a bored drawl. "I was beginning to think you chickened out."

"No," Will grumbled, walking around to the excessively large garage on the side of the mansion. "Not yet, anyway."

Will ambled over to where EJ stood in front of an open garage door.

"I took the liberty of having the help pack everything you'll need," EJ explained, gesturing to a large truck with its cargo bed stuffed full.

Will looked at the truck for a long time before asking, "is this brand new?"

"It's hard to say," EJ evaded.

Will gestured to the temporary license plate on the back of it.

"Fine," EJ answered with a shrug. "I sprung for a new one."

"Why?" Will asked before peeking inside the cargo bed. "EJ, all these things have price tags on them."

"And?"

"And I asked if you had any I could borrow. Not run out and buy all new things."

"You asked if I had anything, I said perhaps. Well, now, I have it."

"How much crap do you think I'll need?" Will asked only partially surprised.

EJ gave Will a dry look before rambling off a list of what he considered essentials.

Will tuned him out in favor of rifling through everything. He heard EJ mention kerosene lamps and air mattress pumps but pushed it all aside when he glanced in a small, discrete box.

"EJ!" Will gasped, taking several steps back.

"And of course you need – what?"

"Why is this here?" Will tossed the small box at EJ, face red and eyes averted.

EJ pulled out several boxes of condoms and various lube packages.

"What? I told them to buy the essentials."

"What the hell kind of trip do you think this is?"

EJ laughed, slapping Will on the back, large hand sliding up to the back of Will's neck and squeezing tight.

"Oh, William. William, William, William."

Will rocked his neck back, attempting to dislodge EJ.

"So, naïve and innocent."

Will glared up at EJ. It was bad enough Sonny's friends saw him that way. Did EJ have to point it out too?

"What do you think a group of young, sexually active gay men are going to do alone in the woods? Sit around the campfire and tell ghost stories?"

"…What?"

It wasn't until EJ said it did it dawn on Will he was most likely correct. What did people do on camping trips once the sun went down? What were they going to do?

"Oh, William," EJ chuckled, condescending yet fond, a tone he always reserved for Will.

"But, why would – I mean, Sonny wouldn't invite me for – unless he would. But why would he? He knows I've never – I mean with a guy – and do you think that's what they expect? Is that what's going to happen? EJ, I don't want to with – I mean maybe – but what if – I can't –,"

"You're going to give yourself a nosebleed if you don't come up for air," EJ interrupted. "Which you should remember if you do find yourself in a situation during this trip."

"EJ!"

"I'm teasing," EJ squeezed the back of Will's neck again. "It's plausible these men are mere friends and this whole trip is a friendly outing. But, it's also possible it could turn into something more. I'm sure there will be drinking and roughhousing. I would hate for you to find yourself in a situation where you want something and aren't prepared for it. I want you prepared for anything.

"But, I also know you, William. Which is why you're taking the truck and everything in it. You'll have your own tent and the truck is there in case you feel uncomfortable and wish to leave."

"Oh," Will answered, letting out a deep breath, shoulders relaxing.

"Did your mind not go there at all?" EJ asked, rocking Will back and forth with his grip on Will's neck.

"No," Will said, finally getting EJ to let him go. "I didn't even think about it."

At EJ's shake of his head, Will rushed to explain.

"Everyone's friends, as far as I know. Why would they all go on a camping trip for sex? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're adorable," EJ said with a smile. "After seeing your parents go through so many partners, after hearing so many stories you are still incredibly innocent."

"Well, excuse me for not thinking Sonny invited me to some sort of orgy," Will huffed, crossing his arms.

"I doubt you'll have to worry about Sonny Kiriakis wanting you involved in an orgy," EJ rolled his eyes. At Will's frown, EJ sighed. "Must I explain everything to you? The boy is smitten with you. If anything he invited you in the hopes the two of you would be the ones having sex."

"Sonny? Smitten with me?"

While Will sometimes got the impression Sonny wanted more than Will could give, smitten seemed too far. Besides, why would Sonny want Will when he had someone like Brian sniffing around him?

"I suppose after this camping trip you'll find out," EJ declared. "But, you must promise me something. As payment for borrowing everything, the camping supplies and the truck?"

"I promise I won't break anything."

"Not that," EJ dismissed, exasperated. "About the condoms."

Will winced, face flushed, looking anywhere but EJ's face.

"William, this is important."

"What?"

"If the need arises, promise you'll use them. William?"

"Okay," Will answered in a rush. "I promise, okay. I promise."

"Good," EJ clapped Will on the back again. "Now, get out of here. You don't want to be late."

"Yeah, that'd be a tragedy," Will mumbled, taking the truck keys from EJ and getting inside.

If he had his doubts about the trip before, EJ gave him a million more.

* * *

Will pulled into the parking lot of Sonny's apartment complex. Everyone else was standing around waiting.

Great, what Will wanted, witnesses to his grand arrival.

To delay speaking to anyone, Will took his time backing into an available spot. With the backup camera on the state of the art truck, it was easy. Not that Will would have had a hard time without it. If EJ taught him nothing else in life – and let's face it, he really hadn't – he taught Will to drive.

Will climbed out of the truck and stuffed his hands in his front pockets. If he didn't walk over to everyone now, he never would.

"Hi," Will greeted with wide eyes when everyone turned to stare at him.

Sonny's face lit up with a smile when he saw Will while Brian frowned and crossed his arms. Dustin and Kareem smiled while Mateo and Tyler rushed past Will to admire his truck.

"Is this yours? Damn, bro, you've been holding out on us," Mateo laughed, sliding his hands over the smooth finish of the truck's hood.

"Uh – well – not exactly," Will answered while the others moved closer as well.

"Where'd this come from?" Sonny asked with furrowed brows.

"EJ," Will said with a helpless shrug. "I asked if he had any camping stuff I could borrow. When he said perhaps I didn't realize he was going to run out and buy all this."

"EJ?" Brian repeated with a raised brow and a slight smirk.

"DiMera," Will gave Brian a strained smile. "Former boss, father to my brother and sister, former stepfather."

"My actual stepfather wouldn't buy me a truck because I wanted to go camping let alone someone who used to be my boss," Brian pointed out, blue eyes sparkling with something Will couldn't identify.

"I have to give it back," Will shrugged.

Brian's implication went right over his head.

"Brian," Sonny scolded although he himself looked unsettled.

"It is pretty nice," Dustin agreed. "And now we only need to take two vehicles instead of three."

"Holy shit," Mateo laughed when he climbed over the tailgate. "How much crap did he buy?"

"He said the essentials," Will shrugged, clinging to his left elbow with his right hand. "I don't know."

This was one reason Will didn't want to go on this stupid trip. He didn't know anything about camping or what he would need. The only thing he brought of his own was his clothes and toothbrush but he got the feeling EJ bought all those things too.

"I guess all we need to do is load up the cars," Kareem said. "Let's get this show on the road."

"And figure out who's going in what car," Tyler added, looking at Sonny with a raised brow.

Everyone started pairing off. Sonny realized he would have to choose between Will and Brian.

Will didn't care much who he picked. Tyler and Mateo were going with Will. They were at least the guys closest to being friends of Will's.

Will helped them put their things in the back of his truck. He found a button to operate a fancy covering so nothing flew out. Although he kept an eye out for Sonny, watching as he grabbed his own bags and walked toward Brian's older SUV.

Standing at the trunk, Sonny's phone started to ring.

"Hello? No, I haven't left yet. Well, no, but I'm not supposed to – no, Chad said he would – what do you mean no one showed up? No, I have the week off. No, I don't – no – ugh. Fine. Okay, yeah, no, I'll be there. Fine. Yeah, goodbye."

"What?" Brian asked, holding the hatch to his Ford Explorer open. "What's wrong?"

Sonny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Change of plans, I can't go after all."

"What?" Brian repeated while everyone drew closer, especially Will.

If Sonny wasn't going, Will didn't have to either.

This was perfect.

"One of the baristas at Common Grounds had a family emergency and she can't come in until at least Saturday."

"Dude, we're coming back on Saturday," Tyler pointed out.

"I know. I was supposed to get the whole week off for this but I guess not."

"Why not have Chad help out?" Dustin questioned.

"He's out of town already too. Something to do with his father or something," Sonny glanced at Will.

"Oh, yeah, Stefano took Chad to Chicago. He thinks showing him off at DiMera Enterprises events will entice Chad into the family company," Will answered. "I don't think they're coming back until Saturday night either."

"This sucks," Brian declared, slamming his trunk closed. "Now, what are we supposed to do?"

"Go on without me," Sonny shrugged with a sad smile.

"But, you're the one that planned the whole trip," Kareem pointed out.

"And invited everyone," Brian muttered, side-eyeing Will.

"It doesn't matter. I can join you guys later in the week. Maybe I can find some temporary help or one of the other baristas won't mind pulling a double shift. It'll be fine. You guys go on; I don't want you missing out on all the fun."

"Yeah, fun," Will whispered before clearing his throat. "Well, if you're not going, I –,"

"You're still going," Sonny insisted, eyes all warm and earnest, stepping closer to Will's side so no one would hear them. "I wanted you to get to know everyone this trip. Make some other friends; get comfortable with being out and proud. You don't need me around for that."

Will thought back to what EJ said, to the box of condoms and lube, before shaking his head. That wasn't what Sonny meant at all. He saw all the fishing poles and tackle boxes the guys all brought.

They actually intended to do outdoorsy things. The things Will hated.

"Sonny, I don't know."

"Oh, no you don't," Mateo said, throwing his arm around Will's shoulder. "You are not teasing us with your badass truck and supplies only to crap out on us, now. Who needs Sonny? No offense, dude."

Sonny, amused, laughed.

"See, this trip is going to be awesome with or without me."

"If you say so," Will mumbled, letting Mateo pull him toward his truck.

As soon as everyone settled, Tyler beating out Mateo to sit up front, Will turned on the truck and rolled away.

"Well, I know one good thing about Sonny not coming with us," Tyler declared as he turned on the satellite radio to a channel he liked.

"What's that?" Will wondered, merging onto the only road out of Salem.

Tyler turned to look at Mateo and the two said together, "we can stop at Starbucks!"

* * *

A little over two hours later, Will pulled behind Brian's Explorer and stopped his truck. They arrived.

In the middle of nowhere.

The campsite was several miles deep in the woods off a bumpy, rocky one-road lane. The actual site was nothing more than a flattened patch of dirt with an old wooden picnic table chained to the ground and a firepit surrounded by stones with an old, rusty grill on top.

While the rest of the guys jabbered on about how excited they were Will looked at the endless green pine trees. The only sound heard was the wind in the trees, birds, and the occasional hiss of an insect flying nearby.

Will hated it. He also had to pee.

When he announced that, Brian snickered and gestured to the expanse of forest around them.

"Take your pick, Horton. The world is now your bathroom."

Will frowned before stomping off, stepping on sticks, pine needles, and the occasional pinecone. He found a tree a bit of a way away from the guys and unzipped.

If he was this uncomfortable peeing in the woods he didn't want to think about when he had to do anything else.

When he came back to the group, red-faced, he helped unload everything. Before anyone could get to the box of condoms and lube, Will shoved it in the truck's cab under the passenger seat.

He did not need anyone assuming he wanted _that_ to happen on the trip.

"Oh, man, this stuff is awesome," Dustin declared when they unloaded everything and began going through the boxes EJ bought.

Seeing how lost Will looked, Tyler took pity on him and explained what everything was or why they needed it.

EJ bought obvious supplies like a sleeping bag, pillow, an air mattress with a repair kit and air pump. A tent with all the poles, stakes, and a tent footprint to lay the tent on top of. Flashlights, batteries, tarps, extra blankets, bug spray, and citronella candles. A whole array of kitchen supplies including a stove, gas for the stove, pans, matches, a portable coffee maker, and food for well over a week. Everything chopped, marinated, and prepared in labeled bags inside several coolers. Plus, all the water bottles, soda, juice, and beer they could ever need. On top of nicer, much more camping-appropriate clothing for Will.

"Oh, thank god," Will muttered when he unboxed bathing supplies: biodegradable soap, towels, washcloths, etc.

Will hadn't given any thought whatsoever to the mechanics of camping.

"Wow," Brian said, reluctantly impressed at the haul Will brought.

"I knew bringing you along was a good idea," Mateo told Will with a smile. "Now, let's set up our campsite."

Will, lost on how to do anything but unroll a sleeping bag or the folding chairs, stayed out of the other's way.

Once everything looked good, and all the nonperishables locked tight in Brian's car, Kareem suggested a hike.

Will slathered himself in sunscreen and bug spray, changing into a better pair of shoes EJ provided. He followed everyone with a frown. He did what everyone else did and grabbed a backpack. This one already prepacked with whatever the DiMera maids and butlers deemed essential. But he couldn't help worrying the entire time they walked off into the woods. Mind going a mile a minute on whether they'd get lost even if they had maps. Wondering what would happen if someone got hurt or lost since their phones didn't have reception. Contemplating the likelihood he would trip over his own two feet and break something.

An hour later, sweaty and irritated, Will bumped into Tyler's back, not realizing the other man stopped in front of him.

"Why did you – oh, wow," Will said when he moved to stand beside Tyler.

Will spent the entire walk with his head down, staring at his feet, certain the moment he looked away he would trip. He didn't notice any of their surroundings, assuming it was all the same looking tree or bush.

But, in front of them now, was a decent sized waterfall trickling into a wide pond.

"Come on," Dustin suggested, throwing his backpack to the ground, "let's go in."

"What?" Will squeaked when everyone started taking off their packs and undressing. "Get in the water?"

"What? It'll be like swimming in Salem Lake," Tyler said with a warm, supportive smile.

"No, no it will not be," Will argued, averting his eyes when Tyler took his shirt off. "You don't know what's in that water. What if it's filled with bugs or fish? Or there are dangerous rocks at the bottom and someone steps on one? Or – or what if animals pee in it or something? No, no, not happening."

"Oh my god," Brian huffed once he got his shirt over his head. "Why are you even here? You hate bugs."

"Everyone hates bugs," Will insisted, eyes huge once he got a good look at Brian shirtless.

"But does everyone scream like a baby when a mosquito lands on their arm?" Brian asked, crossing his arms and making his biceps do funny things to Will's insides.

"It was the size of my head," Will argued.

"It wasn't even the size of your fingernail," Brian challenged. "So, you hate bugs. You hate peeing in the woods."

"Why would anyone like it?"

"You don't like hiking."

"It's just walking!"

"And now you don't even want to get in the water. Why are you here?"

"I don't know," Will answered with a sharp glare, doing his best to keep his eyes on Brian's stupid, handsome face instead of his stupid, ripped body. "Sonny said I should be around people that wouldn't judge me for once. But I guess he didn't factor you into that equation, did he?"

Before Brian could retort, Mateo said, "Brian, lay off the kid. He's never done something like this before."

"So?" Brian challenged.

"So, I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Will sighed. He already felt like an outsider with all these older, out, and proud men. He didn't need Brian questioning Will's every move and opinion.

It wasn't like Will didn't know the majority of them didn't want Will around. And Will was trying, he was. Maybe not as well as he should have but he'd only been there a few hours.

Couldn't Brian give him a break?

Brian rolled his eyes before smiling when he realized Will was staring at his naked torso.

If his week with Sonny was ruined, the least Brian could do was find some way to entertain himself.

"Fine," Brian said, "what you need to do right now, is take your clothes off."

"What?" Will squeaked, face flushing all the way down the neck of his shirt.

Brian pulled a pair of swim trunks out of his backpack and waved them toward Will.

"Swimming, Horton, unless you're too afraid of a little water."

Will didn't say anything, mouth opening and closing when Brian unzipped his jeans. Will turned to the side before realizing all the other guys were in a state of undress.

When he saw Kareem's, admittedly nice, butt Will turned completely around, rummaging through his own bag. Sure enough, there was a brand new pair of swim trunks in his size.

Hearing Brian's aggravating chuckle behind him, knowing it was at his expense, egged Will on. But, he still wasn't comfortable changing in front of all of them.

Will waited until he heard everyone walk the short trip to the waterfall and pond. Then he changed as fast as he could, pulling the Velcro on his shorts tight.

Thankfully, EJ only employed the best because they even included a pair of water shoes. There was no way in hell Will's bare feet were touching anything in this forest.

Will walked toward the others, still apprehensive about getting in the water. With his feet at the water's edge, everyone else already splashing and playing, Will paused.

A few waves from the roughhousing lapped at his feet and Will sighed.

The water was warmer than he expected.

"Damn, Horton," Mateo said in a sing-song voice. "Where you been hiding that body?"

Tyler wolf-whistled and full on laughed at how embarrassed it made Will.

Dustin and Kareem fanned themselves, before Dustin said, "well, well, well, not just a pretty baby face are you?"

"Guess Brian's not the only one with abs for days in this group anymore," Kareem teased.

Brian huffed but couldn't help acknowledging just how nice of a body Will had. All tanned skin and large pecs and divets along the side of his hips.

Maybe it was a good thing Sonny didn't come after all. If Brian was distracted watching Will walk into the water, he could only imagine Sonny's reaction.

Will ducked his head underwater to cool his burning face. He knew he kept himself in good shape but he'd never had anyone besides Gabi or her friends mention it. And having girls compliment him was nothing compared to a group of men, gay men. Attractive, gay men who thought Will was someone worthy of a compliment.

Moving closer to the rest of the group, Will laughed when Tyler and Dustin got into a play argument. The two splashing each other back and forth until the whole group joined in, Will included. Laughing and splashing and Will couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

For a few minutes, Will could pretend he had no problems. Pretend he wasn't Will Horton, son of the world's most dramatic parents. Pretend he had no responsibilities or fears. He could be shirtless and play with other men and be comfortable.

It was a good feeling.

Or it was until he felt something slither by his legs.

Screaming, Will jumped straight in the air and clung to the nearest object, Brian. Climbing up his back, legs wrapped tight around Brian's waist, Will nearly choked Brian with his arms around his neck.

"Let go," Brian struggled to get out, grabbing Will's hands and forcing him to ease his hold on Brian's throat. "What is your deal?"

"Something touched me," Will explained, panicked and refusing to let go of Brian.

"Oh, that might have been me," Mateo said with an impish grin.

"No," Will shook his head. "It was by my legs."

"It was probably a fish," Brian rolled his eyes, trying to get Will off him before sighing, holding tight to Will's wrists.

Will shook his head, legs pulling even tighter around Brian's waist.

"Actually," Tyler pointed out, "it was probably a water snake."

"Dude," Brian complained when Will wrapped his arms around his throat again. "Why would you tell him that?"

"Will, come on," Kareem swam over to them. "There aren't any snakes around here that can hurt you. If there are any snakes at all."

"Here, I'll even check the water for you," Dustin offered, going under the water and swimming around. He popped back up with a, "I don't see anything."

"Maybe it was some water grass or something," Mateo said in a soothing voice. "Now, stop choking Brian. As much as we'd all enjoy him shutting up, violence is not the way."

"Save it for the bedroom, you two," Dustin added with a snicker.

Will eased his hold around Brian's neck but didn't let him go.

Brian turned around in Will's loosened grip so they were nose to nose. Will blinked several times to get his eyes to focus on how close Brian suddenly was. As it was, Brian took a few moments of his own, distracted by the way Will's wet hair dripped down his face.

Pushing Will's hair out of his eyes for him, Brian cleared his throat before flashing a sharp grin.

"As nice as it feels to have you wrapped all over me, maybe not in front of our friends next time, unless you're into that kind of thing."

Brian punctuated his remark with a sudden thrust of his hips, rocking his pelvis into Will's and bumping Will higher into the air.

Will, red and sputtering, scrambled away from Brian but couldn't stop his mind from drifting there. Brian was strong and sexy. The idea of Will clinging to him wet and naked while everyone watched shouldn't appeal to Will but it did.

Cursing EJ DiMera for planting the idea of a sex-filled week in Will's head, Will mumbled an apology.

"Come on," Dustin said, amused by the contemplative look on Will and Brian's faces, "who wants to jump from the top of the waterfall?"

Will looked over at the trickling waterfall. It wasn't big, nothing more than a few stacked boulders and a stream pouring over them. Not any taller than a single-story house but still too tall for Will.

Will moved to a flat rock on the edge of the water, pulling himself up to sit. He let his feet dangle off it, mindful of any future snakes or fish, content to watch.

"You aren't gonna go?" Kareem questioned as they all headed toward the waterfall.

Will shook his head.

"I'm good, thanks. I'll watch."

Will gave Kareem a small smile before leaning back on the boulder. Curving his back, legs stretched out before him, swim trunks clinging to him in all the right places.

While standing near the waterfall, the entire group – Dustin, Kareem, Tyler, Mateo, and Brian – all stared down at Will. At the sight of bare chest steadily rising and falling, the droplets of water drying to his skin, the width of his shoulders and his slim, sculpted waist.

When Will turned his head to look at them, the entire group averted their eyes, Will none the wiser.

Will watched as they all took turns jumping into the pond. Wondering why they kept trying adventurous spins or flips whenever he cheered them on.

As the sun grew low in the sky, everyone decided to return to their campsite before it grew dark.

Will could have sworn he heard a collective sigh of disappointment when he walked behind a tree to change.

* * *

After eating a surprisingly delicious dinner, everyone sat around the campfire. Will offered to help with dinner and build the fire but after staring blankly at Kareem when he told him to bring him the bag with the chicken in it and dropping a lit match on the ground, everyone kindly told Will to sit and relax.

While the others held beer cans, Will drank from a bottle of water and burrowed under a fluffy blanket EJ packed.

Somehow the topic got on Dustin's latest boyfriend; a senior at Salem University Will had never met before.

"Well, you know, things are okay," Dustin admitted after a sip of his beer. "He's hot and everything but he's kind of awful at blowjobs."

Will, taking a large pull of his water, choked.

"Dump him," Brian said flat out.

"Don't say that," Kareem rolled his eyes. "How bad is he? Maybe you need to teach him."

"No, I tried," Dustin revealed. "He's naturally terrible."

"Oh," Kareem said. "Well, in that case, Brian's right, dump him."

Will listened to the others murmur their agreement and nibbled on his lip.

Is this what his life was going to be like? Would someone sit with their friends and reveal his blowjob skills? How would Will even know if he was good at it or not? And what if he was terrible, then what?

"I mean he's nice and everything. I like him a lot. But he's all about the anal and I am much more of an oral kinda guy," Dustin added, taking a swig of his beer. "So, yeah, he's probably gonna get the boot."

"What's with your face?" Brian nodded in Will's direction, lips curling up.

"What – nothing. My face isn't doing anything," Will denied, taking another drink of water so most of his face was covered.

"Aw," Dustin cooed, catching on. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"I've had sex," Will mumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

"With a girl?" Kareem asked with a wide grin. When he saw Will's reaction, he laughed. "No, come on, dude. It's fine. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I mean, who better to talk about all this stuff than us? We've all been in your shoes before."

"Yeah," Mateo sat up straighter in his seat, focusing on Will. "You can open up to us about this stuff."

"Why _is_ your face doing that?" Tyler wondered.

"It's hot over here," Will defended, shoulders hunched, and adjusting his blanket.

"No, it's not," Brian argued.

"Was it something I said?" Dustin asked, thinking back to his last comments.

"I – I guess," Will admitted.

They were right. He didn't have anyone to talk to about this stuff except Sonny. And when it came to Sonny, talking about sex was weird.

Will sighed before adding, "the thing about anal and oral."

"Please, tell me you know what that is," Brian said causing Will to glare at him.

"Yes, I know what they are, I'm not an idiot," Will huffed, crossing his arms. "I meant about him liking one and Dustin liking another."

"Oh," Dustin nodded. "That's easy. You don't have to be embarrassed about that. Some guys like anal, some guys don't. I think it's okay but I don't get a lot out of it either way. I'd rather give or get a blowjob or a handjob. I mean, just because you're gay doesn't mean you have to like everything there is to do sexually."

"Oh," Will replied, thinking it over. "That makes sense."

"You're so precious," Kareem couldn't resist saying.

Will huffed.

"Yeah, adorable," Brian added with a wicked smirk. "He's probably never even kissed a guy before."

"Leave him alone," Tyler warned.

"I'm just saying," Brian shrugged.

"Yes, I have kissed a guy," Will revealed, annoyed with Brian.

"Yeah, no, sure you have," Brian nodded but clearly didn't believe him.

"Yes, I have," Will insisted.

"Who was it?" Kareem asked eagerly.

"I bet it was Sonny," Dustin replied with a nod.

"Oh, please, if it was him Sonny would have been shouting it from the rooftops," Mateo dismissed.

"What does that mean?" Will asked as Brian rolled his eyes.

"Nothing," Brian said. "Now, come on, who's this great big first kiss? Unless you haven't been kissed at all."

"I did kiss someone," Will maintained, getting all worked up. "It was Neil."

"Oooooh," Kareem laughed, looking at Dustin. "No wonder he didn't want to go out with you."

"When was this?" Dustin said, both annoyed and intrigued.

"At that party thing you guys took me to," Will said.

"What party?" Brian asked.

Everyone ignored him.

"Wait, did he kiss you after you guys played beer pong?" Kareem wondered, face gleaming in the firelight.

"No," Will reluctantly smiled. "I kissed him."

"What?!"

"Damn, baby, get it."

"Now, you have to tell us the details," Mateo insisted.

"There aren't really any," Will laughed. "I was really tipsy and he wanted to get me water and I wouldn't let him leave. I kissed him and he shoved me against a wall and –,"

Several more "oooooooh" sounds interrupted him.

"And Sonny found us and –,"

"Damn, this story's good."

"And that's it, really. I sort of freaked out after that but Neil's a really good guy. And a nice kisser."

Everyone snickered after that except Brian who looked at Will with something challenging in his eyes.

"So, that's all you've done with a guy?"

"Yes," Will answered, face warm again.

"Cute," Brian smiled. "Blushing over a kiss, how quaint."

"Dude," Tyler glared at him, "what is your deal?"

"Nothing," Brian replied, smile growing larger. "I said it was cute."

Brian looked right at Will and asked, "you probably can't even bring yourself to watch porn, can you? Too embarrassed to look at all the naked boys, too worried what anyone would think if they saw you, too scared to even get hard?"

Will didn't say anything just stared at Brian, long and hard, wondering, like Tyler asked, what his deal was.

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" Mateo asked. "So, what if he's only kissed one guy? Or that he doesn't watch porn? It doesn't make him any less gay."

"I'm just saying," Brian replied. "A few weeks ago he couldn't even admit he was gay. He can't even hear someone else talk about blowjobs. I'm supposed to believe he'd ever give one? He could barely tell us about kissing a guy when he was drunk."

Listening to Brian, Will realized there was only one way to get him to shut up.

"You don't think I've ever kissed a guy?" Will asked, putting his water bottle on the ground.

"Not really, no," Brian answered. "I doubt you've ever kissed a man. I doubt you could ever have sex with a man. I sincerely doubt you've ever even touched yourself while thinking about one."

"Huh," Will responded, standing up.

Mateo and Tyler, certain Will was going to rush off to his tent, tried to get him to stay. All while Kareem and Dustin yelled at Brian and his insensitive, big mouth.

"I guess you don't know everything," Will said, standing in front of Brian.

Before anyone could react, before Brian could even blink, Will leaned down and kissed him.

With one knee planted between Brian's spread legs, Will pressed his weight into the kiss. He held tight to the side of Brian's neck, thumb brushing behind his ear while his fingers tangled in Brian's hair. Pressing his lips against Brian's, sucking Brian's bottom lip into his mouth, tongue teasing him, nails digging into Brian's scalp. Stunning Brian and everyone else as Will opened Brian's mouth and flickered his tongue inside, getting a brief taste of beer.

Will sighed into Brian's mouth, eyes fluttered open, and body warm in all the right places. Pulling back to see Brian's eyes closed and his mouth open, still searching out Will's lips.

Will patted Brian on the chest, grabbed Brian's beer can out of his hand, and said, "one of us is going to be touching ourselves while thinking about a guy tonight, and I don't think it'll be me."

* * *

A/N:

Disclaimer: don't own. Title from song Work From Home by Fifth Harmony.

I couldn't sleep one night and thought, 'but what if Will and Brian had sex in a tent and had to stay quiet' and here you have it.

Extremely AU Will/Brian smut fic. Should be about 5 chapters.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Will was up first. He went to bed after mauling Brian. Too nervous to see what everyone's reactions would be, despite how confident he felt in the moment.

Will didn't know how late everyone else stayed up. He curled into his sleeping bag on his air mattress and tried to keep his libido in check. The kiss he shared with Brian made him all tingly inside. Will easily could have reached into his sweatpants and brought himself to completion thinking about it.

But, he wouldn't. If only because he didn't want to become a liar and not because the others were only a few feet away from him.

Which, if he was honest, was even more of a turn on. The idea of staying quiet, doing something so inappropriate with the potential of getting caught.

Instead, Will closed his eyes tight and forced himself to relax despite the chill in the air and the new plastic-y scent of the tent.

After waking, Will bundled himself into a Salem U hoodie and stumbled out of his tent. He was able to go into the woods to use the bathroom in peace. Missing a toilet and a shower more than he ever thought possible. Wondering why in the hell anyone would willingly do this.

Back at the campsite, Will read the directions for the stovetop coffeemaker. He managed to get both the stove and the coffee going without setting anything on fire.

The first to emerge from their tent was Brian.

Will pretended he didn't see him at first. He let Brian wander into a copse of trees to do his business without acknowledging him. Though, Will couldn't help but note how unfairly attractive Brian was all sleep rumpled.

It wasn't until Brian stood near Will and the stovetop did Will give any sign he saw Brian at all.

"Hi," Will mumbled, grabbing an empty enamel mug and filling it with coffee.

"Morning," Brian said, snatching the mug out of Will's hand when Will raised it to his own lips.

Will glared at Brian, huffing. He turned his back and grabbed another mug, taking a much longer time to fill it.

He didn't want Brian to see he couldn't suppress a smile.

"There's sugar and some terrible powder creamer on the table," Will said. He waved to the tabletop next to him which had all the essentials they needed.

"Thanks," Brian said, fixing his drink. Although he kept an eye on Will, at his sleep-swollen eyes and the slow sweep of each eyelash when he blinked.

Brian didn't say anything for a long time. Let the sound of them sipping their coffee, the birds singing in the trees nearby, and Mateo snoring surround them.

Transfixed on the sight of Will taking a large slurp of his coffee, mug in both hands, and shoulders raised high. The content moan Will let out inspired Brian, urging him to continue their little game from the night before.

"So," Brian cleared his throat, leaning on his hip, nice and close to Will. "I suppose I was an asshole last night."

"Uh – yeah," Will agreed, distracted by Brian's proximity and his words.

"You were right about two things, though."

"Oh? What?"

"You have definitely kissed a guy. And I _was_ thinking about you when I touched myself."

Will gave Brian an incredulous look only to punch him in the arm when he saw the shit eating grin on Brian's face.

"What?" Brian laughed, fending off Will's fists. "You can't kiss a guy like that and not turn him on."

"You're terrible," Will insisted with a sheepish laugh, simultaneously pleased and bashful. "And a liar."

"Am I?" Brian lifted a brow neither confirming nor denying anything.

"Hey, now," Dustin said once he and Kareem unzipped their tent. "Do we have to separate you two?"

"Yeah," Kareem agreed with a laugh. "Give a little warning the next time you two start sucking face."

Will rolled his eyes but couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tyler asked, joining them with a half-asleep Mateo by his side.

"How unprepared we were for the hotness that was Will and Brian," Dustin said with a pretend swoon.

"No kidding," Mateo agreed. "Brian needs to goad Will into acting out more often if that's the result."

Brian nudged Will's shoulders with his own, memorizing the flush to Will's cheeks and the sweep of his tongue over his pink lips, mind whirling.

* * *

They spent the day hiking again. This time Will complained less or, at least, kept his complaints to himself. With his head up and away from his feet, Will saw and appreciated more. Cooing over wildlife from the tiniest of squirrels to the large wingspan of the birds soaring overhead. Relaxing more, laughing louder, and jumping into pictures with the rest of the guys without wondering if he belonged there or not. Unaware he spent most of the day near Brian, bickering or firing back at his sarcastic retorts, smiling every time he caught Brian's eyes on him.

After returning back to their campsite, sweaty and warm from the long day of hiking, Will let the others handle dinner. Will grabbed a bucket of water, the biodegradable soap, a washcloth, and towel. He found a wide tree a ways away and undressed. It was awkward but he was not going another day without bathing himself.

Of course, he didn't think through the mechanics of it all. He brought shower supplies with him but no clean clothes or underwear to change into.

With the towel wrapped firmly around his hips, Will headed back to his tent. He pretended he didn't feel everyone's eyes on him when he walked by.

Clean and in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a shirt, Will sat at the picnic table. Across from Brian, Will thought nothing of the intense, contemplative expression on Brian's face.

By the time they finished dinner and cleaned up, sitting around the fire, the topic ended up back on sex. This time focused on how and when everyone lost their virginity.

Will sat back in his chair, this time drinking a beer. He didn't participate in the conversation as he didn't think his experiences with Gabi were much to go off of. Will was content to listen to everyone talk about their first time. Most were when they were awkward, bumbling teenagers or preteens. Although Dustin admitted his wasn't until college.

"Will?" Brian looked at him over the rim of his beer can. "Anything to contribute?"

"Nope," Will answered, taking a long chug. When Brian looked at him expectantly, Will added, "you know I've only been with a girl."

"So?" Brian shrugged. "You gotta give us something here. I mean, did you even get off?"

"Yeah," Dustin agreed. "I am curious. Did you suspect you were gay when it happened? Did you like it? How does that even work?"

"It was, I don't know," Will tried to explain, feeling the beer go straight to his head, making it easier for him to open up. "It was weird."

"How weird?" Kareem pressed.

"I don't know," Will ran one hand through his hair. "It just was. I mean, I didn't know I was gay or anything. I thought there was just something wrong with me. I got off and stuff but it wasn't because of Gabi. It felt okay but I had to close my eyes and work a lot harder to get myself off than if it was just me and my hand. It wasn't anything like what my friends said sex was like or what you guys are telling me sex is like."

"Hmm," Brian hummed, fingertips tapping his can.

Will gave him a strange look but the topic, thankfully, moved to a rumor Dustin heard about another gay student they knew.

* * *

A few hours later, after talking and gossiping, everyone got ready for bed. Brushing their teeth and attempting to wash their faces, Will needing Mateo's help to tell him if he got all the soap off his skin or not.

As Will curled up in his sleeping bag, all alone in his tent, he heard someone whisper, "pst," outside his tent.

Will, crawling across the air mattress, unzipped his tent to reveal Brian.

"I need to ask you something," Brian said, letting himself in and zipping the tent back up. "Wow, your tent is way warmer than mine."

All together there were four tents at their campsite. Mateo and Tyler shared one, Dustin and Kareem another, while Brian and Will both had tents of their own.

Will didn't bother wasting his time wondering where Sonny was going to sleep if he had come along.

"What do you want?" Will whispered, not sure why he was whispering other than the fact Brian did it first.

"This," Brian said before connecting their lips.

Will's eyebrows shot straight up, making strange questioning sounds before closing his eyes.

Brian was a good kisser, an asshole most of the time, but a good kisser. There wasn't any reason why Will couldn't kiss him if they both wanted it.

And Will really, really wanted it.

"There you go," Brian whispered when Will kissed him back.

He cupped the side of Will's face, tilting his neck just so, and opening his mouth. Will wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and moaned when he felt Brian's tongue in his mouth. The two kissing soft and slow, the sound of their wet lips smacking together.

Will gasped when he felt Brian's hand sneak under his shirt.

"Shh," Brian hushed, dragging his lips across Will's cheek to his right ear. "You have to be quiet. You don't want them to hear us, do you?"

Will groaned a little bit louder at the thought. Falling into the air mattress when Brian pushed him down, hovering over him.

Brian chuckled, low and sexy, nipping Will's ear lobe. His hand pushed Will's shirt up, warm, callused fingers caressing Will's abdominals and chest, tweaking a nipple and causing Will's hips to buck.

"The sounds you make are so sexy," Brian said before sucking below Will's ear lobe. Kissing lower and lower before he reached Will's shirt and sat up, pulling Will with him.

Brian yanked Will's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He looked Will over with a lewd grin, shoving him back into the air mattress.

Will whimpered when Brian dragged his tongue between his pecs, nipping at the skin. His fingers dragged through Brian's hair as his tongue circled one nipple, then the next. Left hand holding Will's hips down, grinning against Will's skin.

"So sexy," Brian repeated before sliding his left hand into Will's sweatpants. Gripping Will's hard length over his boxers and squeezing.

"Oh, god," Will moaned, head thrown back, gyrating into Brian's palm. "Brian!"

"Shh," Brian said without any heat, leaning forward to capture Will's mouth in another kiss. Their tongues entwined while Brian brushed his thumb over Will's wet tip.

"Are you gonna get off like this?" Brian wondered, forehead pressed against Will's. "Without taking your clothes off, without any skin on skin contact?"

Will didn't want to answer but he couldn't help it. No one but Gabi and himself had ever touched him before. Will could feel Brian everywhere, could feel echoes of his warm hands through his boxers. He could still feel his lips on his skin, his teeth along his nipples. Just the slightest grip on his dick and Will was ready to let go.

"So fucking sexy," Brian said once again, grinning before flickering his tongue against Will's lips while he rubbed his thumb along Will's tip.

Brian swallowed Will's moans when he finally came, Brian groaning just as loud when he felt the wet, warm liquid soak into Will's boxers.

Will, embarrassed but so turned on, couldn't do anything but rock into Brian's grip and drag his mouth against his over and over.

"God," Brian panted, rubbing his hardened length into Will's hip. "I bet you made such a mess."

Will didn't know if he wanted to cover his face in shame or cry or what. Instead, he took a deep breath and pushed down his own sweatpants.

Brian was right. He did make a mess. The entire front of his boxers was visibly wet.

"Oh, god," Brian groaned at the sight.

Will didn't know what possessed him but he pulled down Brian's sweatpants and boxers too. He dragged Brian closer, slotting their hips together. Holding tight to Brian's bare ass as he encouraged Brian to rub against him and the wet patch of his semen-soaked boxers.

"Fuck," Brian sighed, grabbing Will's hips and thrusting against him. Feeling how wet and messy Will was, burying his face in Will's neck, biting and licking.

Will curled one leg around Brian's hips, gasping when his dick filled once again. The two rubbing together, Brian muttering over and over how much of a mess Will made and how sexy it was. Will clawing at Brian's hips and ass, wanting him closer.

"Wanna feel you," Will admitted, head thrown back against his pillow while Brian bit at the junction between his neck and shoulder. "Wanna feel you come between us, want you to come on me."

Brian dug his teeth into Will's skin, hips grinding into Will's before he let go.

"Oh, god," Will moaned a little too loud, coming once again. "Brian, Brian, fuck."

Brian ripped himself from Will's neck to shut Will up with a kiss. The two barely doing much more than panting into the other's mouth.

"Fuck," Brian muttered, collapsing on top of Will, head on his chest.

"Uh-huh," Will agreed, a little light headed and stupid. He ran his fingers through Brian's thick hair, eyes fluttering closed.

"Damn," Brian realized, lips working against Will's bare skin.

"Hmm?"

"We gotta clean up or we'll regret it in the morning."

"With what? It's not like we can take a shower."

"Hush," Brian ordered, kissing the area over Will's heart several times without thinking.

He stumbled out of the tent until he found a few water bottles and washcloths.

"Here," Brian said, tossing them at Will. He hesitated for a moment before admitting, "I better get back to my own tent before I fall asleep. We'll get a lot of shit if anyone catches us in the morning."

"Oh," Will blinked a few times, oddly disappointed, before muttering. "Yeah, you're right."

Brian looked at Will again, before shaking his head and saying once more, "so fucking sexy." He kissed Will long and hard, causing Will to whimper, before leaving.

If he didn't leave now, he never would.

Will collapsed back on the mattress, hand resting low on his abdomen. When he heard the tell-tell sound of Brian's tent zipping back together, he let his hand slip lower. Let his fingers swirl through the mess Will and Brian both made on his boxers.

"So messy," Will mumbled, sticking his hand inside and squeezing himself. He rolled onto his hands and knees, fucking into his fist and biting the side of his arm to keep quiet.

Tonight, he didn't care at all if he was touching himself to the thought of Brian. In fact, Will decided he'd tell him in the morning. Tell Brian how he turned Will on so much with a simple kiss Will had to touch himself again. Brian getting him off twice wasn't enough, not at all.

Will couldn't wait for morning.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast the next morning, with Will and Brian sharing looks over their coffee mugs and between bites of food, Dustin said, "you must have had some weird dreams last night, Will."

"What?" Will sputtered, taking several moments to focus on something other than Brian licking stray droplets of coffee off his lips. "Why do you say that?"

"Just heard you making some loud noises," Dustin shrugged. "I thought about checking on you, but you stopped after a while."

"Oh," Will mumbled, face bright red and eyes wide. "Sorry, I guess I'm a wild sleeper."

When Brian snorted, Will kicked his leg from under the table, smiling when Brian grunted in pain.

"And what's with your neck? Did you get stung by something?" Kareem wondered, gesturing to the left side of Will's neck.

"You didn't play with that poison ivy bush we saw on our hike yesterday, did you?" Dustin wondered.

"I…don't think so," Will said, turning his left ear to his shoulder and hiding his neck.

Another downside to camping, no mirrors.

Will didn't get to admire the marks Brian left on him. But, he could picture them and remembered Brian grunting and groaning, gyrating against him. Biting and sucking and he sounded so sexy and his body was so hot and heavy.

Now, that it was brought to his attention, Will could feel the remnants of Brian's teeth and his tongue. Will pressed down on the marks, his eyes shut tight, lost in the sting and memories.

Opening his eyes, Will caught Brian staring at him. The two holding eye contact while Will pressed harder against the marks.

"So, what do we want to do today?" Mateo asked.

Brian lifted his brows at Will, winking when Will nodded, and sat up straighter.

No one could agree on what to do so everyone decided to split up. Mateo and Kareem heading out for a hike in the opposite direction as their previous days. Dustin and Tyler grabbing some fishing poles and walking toward a river they saw the other day.

Which left Will and Brian all alone.

To keep up appearances, the two gathered their backpacks and wandered off first.

When the campsite disappeared and they could no longer hear their friends, Brian threw Will against a tree and kissed him.

"Good morning," Brian greeted, eyes dancing as he caged Will against the tree trunk with his arms.

"Hi," Will responded, sliding his hands up Brian's wide shoulders and licking his lips.

"I didn't think it would be this easy to get rid of them," Brian admitted.

"No more talking," Will insisted, dragging Brian closer by the back of his neck.

Just to tease Will, Brian pulled away before they could kiss. He grabbed Will's hand and laughed, pulling a pouting Will along. A few steps later, he couldn't resist and kissed Will long and hard. The two pausing every other step to touch or kiss, laughing and teasing the other.

It took twice as long for the two to end up back at the waterfall and pond they discovered on their first day.

"What? Why are we here?" Will demanded with a frown. "I'm not going anywhere with snakes."

"There's no snakes," Brian insisted with an eye roll. He threw his bag down and started pulling off his clothes.

"I didn't bring my swimsuit," Will pointed out, licking his lips when Brian pulled his shirt over his head.

"Either did I," Brian said, flashing Will a grin and unbuttoning his shorts, shoving them off his hips.

Will deliberated for a few seconds before taking his own clothes off. His face still heated up when he felt Brian's eyes on him and it took all his strength and bravery to step out of his underwear in front of Brian, but Will did it.

The look on Brian's face when he saw Will completely naked was worth it. It must have been very similar to the one on Will's own when he looked at Brian, all single-minded focus and appreciation.

Brian was all tightly sculpted muscles and trimmed pubic hair leading to a sizeable cock Will shouldn't stare at but couldn't help it. He'd felt that cock against his own but Will wanted to touch it, now. He'd seen other guys naked before, in locker rooms and such, but not like this. Here, Will could look all he wanted. And the longer he looked, the more Brian liked it judging by the way he started twitching to life.

Whereas Brian was manscaped, Will was all sparse, unkempt curls and youthful muscles.

But the feel of Brian's eyes on him, taking in every detail, was enough to turn Will on. Everything Brian did seemed to turn Will on. His eyes, his hands, the way he'd smile at Will, even his little condescending smirk that only a few days ago aggravated Will to no end. Now, it caused butterflies and lit a fire inside him and all Will wanted was more of Brian, all of Brian.

Will couldn't think of anyone else he would forgo his weariness for the water and let his bare feet wander along the forest floor.

"Come here," Brian held out his hand, pulling Will toward the water. He let Will walk a few steps ahead of him to get a look at his backside and couldn't resist giving Will a little slap, watching the way Will's round butt jiggled.

"Sorry," Brian said when Will looked at him over his shoulder.

"No, you're not," Will pointed out with a smile that went right to Brian's groin.

Will stepped into the water, swimming out a ways with Brian following. When he caught up, Brian wrapped an arm around Will's waist, pulling him close.

"Are you gonna wrap those big, strong thighs around me again, today?" Brian wondered in a deep voice.

"I don't know," Will teased, licking water off his lips. "I guess it depends on how you react to something."

"What's that?" Brian quirked a brow, hands slipping from Will's waist to his butt, yanking him closer.

"Oh," Will sighed, hands planted against Brian's chest.

"Hmm?" Brian encouraged, pleased by Will's reaction.

"Last night," Will looked up at Brian through his lashes, Brian just a few scant inches taller. "After you left my tent."

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't help myself."

"With what?" Brian growled, squeezing Will's ass.

"I couldn't just clean myself off."

"No?"

"I made myself even messier first," Will breathed against Brian's lips.

"Fuck," Brian groaned, sliding his hands below Will's ass and hiking him up.

Will wrapped his legs around Brian's waist and added, "I got on my hands and knees and fucked my fist, imaging it was your hand the whole time. Imagining you were holding my hips so tight, fucking into me, hand around my cock, all wet and messy for you."

Brian pressed against Will, kissing him wet and deep.

"You're such a filthy little thing aren't you?" Brian asked, firm cock nudging below Will's ass. "Looking all sweet and innocent with your blushes when someone talks about blowjobs but look at you."

Will nodded, moaning.

"Writhing all over me," Brian added, kissing over the bite marks he left behind. "So sexy how the slightest touch turns you on."

Brian walked them a short distance to the waterfall. He leaned against the rock below it, the water falling over Will.

With his weight against the rock, Brian fit his wrist between himself and Will. Grabbing hold of Will's hard cock and stroking him up and down, talking to Will the whole time.

"What would everyone say if they saw you like this? Saw you so turned on and needy for me, hmm? Think they'd be jealous I got to you first? Think they'd want to watch, hoping for a turn? Or would they not be able to help themselves, have to get off right then and there. Fisting their cocks while they watch you. While they watch me touch you."

Will held tight to Brian's shoulders, digging his fingernails into his flesh.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Brian teased with a wicked grin. "You want them to catch us. Want them to see you with me. Want them to watch you come all over yourself. Don't you? Yeah, you do. You want everyone to see how filthy I can get you."

Will, no need to be quiet, let himself moan his approval. Grunting and groaning, crying out his release while Brian egged him on. Wanting him to yell louder, beg harder, scream and cry and let the whole world know how Brian gets him off.

Will clawed at Brian's face, holding him still so Will could kiss and kiss and kiss him. Practically stealing the breath from Brian's lungs, shaky legs wrapped so tight around Brian neither was sure where one of them began and the other ended.

"Fuck," Will whispered when he pulled away, Brian heaving in lungfuls of air. "How do you do that?"

"What?" Brian asked, panting.

"Get me off so fast," Will said, only slightly rosy-cheeked. "You know just how to touch me, all the right things to say."

Brian shrugged.

"A lot of practice."

"Teach me?" Will asked, nibbling his lower lip.

Brian's smile slid into something much more sincere than Will had ever seen directed at him. He closed his eyes when Brian leaned in for a kiss, meeting his lips eagerly.

"Okay," Brian answered. "Come here."

Will slipped to the sandy floor and swam after Brian. They ended up on a flat rock near the pond's shoreline. The same rock Will stretched out on when all the guys attempted to impress him jumping off the waterfall.

Brian laid himself out flat, one arm supporting his head. With the positioning, his abs tensed making them even more defined than Will had seen them.

Since he was on display, Will took his time touching and looking at Brian. Letting his fingers run along his muscled forearms and biceps. Curling over his wide shoulders and down to the v of his hips. Brushing along the ridged bumps along his abdominals before resting above the meticulously groomed pubic hair. Fingers dipping close to but not touching Brian's half-hard cock.

Will glanced up at Brian with his head tilted to the left.

"Now, what do I do?"

Brian, licking his lips and having a hard time staying still under Will's touch and looks, said, "touch me. See if you can figure out what I like."

Will took a large gulp before nodding. It was easier to do this last night when he was in a dark tent. Then again, Will didn't do much of anything the night before besides rut against Brian and moan.

Will wanted to do that. He wanted to learn how to make someone fall apart with a little pressure against their dripping tip and a few dirty words. He wanted to make Brian fall apart.

Letting his hand slide even lower, Will used his thumb to run the length of Brian's dick. It twitched under the pressure, Brian breathing heavily.

Will scooted closer, moving to his knees so he could watch. The only penis he'd seen this close and personal was his own and it wasn't nearly as exciting or interesting. Despite what Brian thought, Will did watch porn. He knew the mechanics of this and he knew how to get himself off. But, if Brian wanted to teach him, Will was going to make the most of this experience.

Drifting his fingertips up and down, Will took his time. He watched Brian get harder, stand firmer until Will wrapped his fist around him, measuring his weight and size.

Brian was big but not too big. Not like the size Will saw in porn that distracted him from the video because he couldn't see how anything that size up anyone's ass could feel good.

But, the idea of Brian inside of him, of Brian stretching Will open and pressing inside, well, that didn't seem so bad at all.

"What are you thinking?" Brian murmured. He put his other arm behind his head as well, both to keep his head up so he'd have a better view and also to resist touching Will.

Will, holding the base of Brian's cock with one hand and tracing a prominent vein with his other, looked up at Brian through his lashes. Remembering the way Brian's thumb worked against him yesterday, Will experimented. He circled Brian's tip soft at first, exerting more pressuring when he began to talk.

"Wondering what you'd feel like inside me," Will confessed. He sounded confident up until the end when his face turned bright red, a flush spreading down his neck to his chest and ending near his groin.

Brian jumped in Will's grip as his abdominal muscles spasmed.

"Shit," Brian whispered, hips rocking forward and back.

"Sorry," Will mumbled, licking his lips as he gave an experimental twist of his wrist. Starting at the base and working his way up. "Is this okay?"

Will worked his left hand up and down with the occasional twist. Doing what he himself enjoyed most.

"Tighter," Brian said, planted his left foot flat on the rock and using it to lift his hips into Will's fist. "Gotta – oh, god – too dry."

Will frowned for a moment before he watched a few droplets of precome leak from Brian's tip. Keeping his left hand moving, Will used his right to spread the liquid up and down, slicking his way.

Concentrating on Brian's face, Will used his facial expressions to gauge how he was doing. Within a few minutes, Will learned what Brian liked best.

"What else?" Will asked when he worked up an unpredictable rhythm. Moving between his left and right hands, twisting this way and that, spreading the liquid Brian kept leaking, digging his thumb under Brian's head.

"Hmm?" Brian asked, thighs twitching and hips circling up into Will's fists.

"Should I talk to you?" Will wondered in a low voice, hypnotized by the sight of Brian falling apart because of him. "Tell you how sexy you look, maybe?"

Brian groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

"All spread out for me to look, for me to touch," Will added, working his left hand faster until his forearm started hurting.

When Will's hand started drying off he did something he'd seen in porn and always thought was disgusting but understood the use for now. Will leaned over Brian and opened his mouth, letting a large, wet drop of spit land on his cock, spreading it around.

"Fuck," Brian groaned, eyes back open, watching Will work. "Keep talking."

"Let you know how hard I am for you," Will said, cock hard and dripping on his thigh but he ignored it, too focused on touching Brian to touch himself. "How hard you make me. How it took all my willpower not to touch myself after I kissed you that first night."

Getting braver, Will cleared his throat.

"Or how about how much I liked you touching me with everyone so close? That I wanted them to hear us, catch us, see us? That I want someone to walk by and see me with my hand around you now, getting you off?"

Brian moaned louder, open-mouthed with sweat beading along his brows.

"Do you want that too, Brian?" Will asked. "Do you want everyone to see you with me? Or do you want them to see you touch me? Want them to see how you get me off so fast? How you make me into such a dirty mess?"

"Keep – ah – keep going," Brian urged.

"You want everyone to know you didn't even want me on this trip but now I've got my hands all over you, making you moan and drip? Or that I took one look at your cock and imagined it sliding inside me? You holding my hips, grinding into me? Or my legs around your waist, rubbing against your stupid, perfect abs?"

Will couldn't help himself anymore. He wrapped one hand around his own cock, probably even more desperate to come than Brian.

"Or – or," Will could barely focus, barely knew what he was saying but he knew he wanted it. He wanted all of it, with Brian. "Or I could ride you, in front of the campfire, in front of everyone. Let everyone see. Oh, god, Brian."

Brian let out a sharp cry, picturing it perfectly. Him annoying Will, goading him into it just like the kiss the other night. Until Will had no choice but to sit on his dick and work himself up and down while everyone watched.

Will watched Brian spill over his fingertips, keeping his fist going to work him through it, get every last bit of pleasure out.

"Fuck," Brian said, smacking Will's hand away and rolling over Will, arms and legs trapping Will. "Wanna watch you too."

Will nodded, switching to the fist he used to get Brian off. The first covered in Brian's come.

Again, it didn't take Will long at all. He worked himself to completion, adding his own mess to Brian's.

Brian leered down at Will before giving him a long, wet kiss.

"That was so good," Brian admitted against Will's lips.

"Yeah?" Will asked with a lazy smile.

"I'm gonna teach you so many things," Brian promised, pushing himself up and sitting on Will's thighs.

Will sighed, twirling his fingers through the mess of come stuck to his hand and skin. In porn, he never saw the appeal of licking ones fingers clean, never saw the appeal of eating come at all, but under Brian's watchful eye Will was curious.

Brian moaned when Will brought a finger covered in their pearly white come and stuck it in his mouth. Will didn't know if it was Brian watching him that made him brave or what but he held Brian's gaze while licking his hand clean.

"Good?" Brian question with a growl.

Will nodded. It didn't taste much like anything and the texture took a little getting used to but it wasn't bad. Knowing he was doing something dirty and that Brian approved made it worthwhile.

"Good," Brian repeated, licking into Will's mouth, chasing around for the flavor.

"Mmm, you gotta stop or I'm gonna need you again," Will admitted when Brian pulled back.

Brian showed off an evil grin and said, "good."

Brian spent the next few minutes dragging his fingers through the mess of come they left behind and hand feeding it to Will. All while his other hand worked Will over with his fist. The two repeating the cycle until they were both sore and oversensitive.

After cleaning off in the pond, with only a little bit of splashing and kissing, they redressed and headed back to camp. Sated for the time being.

* * *

"Nope," Will cut Kareem off with a sharp glare.

"Dude, seriously?" Kareem threw his hands up. "Is every Salem urban legend about your family?"

"Apparently," Will answered.

Ironically, no matter what EJ said, everyone was sitting around the campfire telling ghost stories. Or they would if every last one wasn't about Will's family, Sami in particular.

She would be thrilled to hear she was legendary.

"This is lame anyway," Brian declared, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to bed."

After a pointed glance in his direction, Will stood up too.

"Yeah, I'm all s'mored out and I'm pretty sure you gave me nightmares."

"Again, how were we supposed to know the stories were all true?" Kareem wondered causing the others to laugh.

After settling in for bed, Will only waited a few minutes before Brian showed up. Zipping Will's tent behind him, Brian crawled over the air mattress and pulled Will in for a kiss.

"Mmm," Will wound his arms around Brian's neck, pulling him down on top of him.

Brian landed on Will, jostling the air mattress, and slotting their hips together.

"I think tonight," Brian pulled back a little, thumbing Will's lower lip. "I wanna see how far you can get my cock past these pretty pink lips."

Will nodded, lashes fluttering, before yanking Brian into another kiss. Between nips and licks, the two undressed. Brian grinned when he felt how hard Will already was.

"I better deal with you first," Brian whispered as he kissed down Will's chest. "I'm gonna make you come so fucking much tonight."

The first time Brian slipped his mouth around the tip of Will's dick, Will forgot they weren't at the pond anymore. He forgot they weren't alone and that there were four other men mere feet away who could hear him.

Unsurprisingly, it turned Will on even more.

"Brian," Will groaned, hands grappling at Brian's head, needing him lower or faster or anything but the teasing pace Brian set.

Brian's lips around him, his tongue dragging this way and that, his eyes and his hands were so much better than the few times Gabi went down on him. With Gabi, Will had to keep his eyes slammed shut and keep his hips still and never touch her precious hair and pretend it was anyone else with him. But with Brian – oh, god – Will couldn't look away.

He loved watching the suction of Brian's sharp cheekbones in the faint light from his lantern. He loved the way Brian moved up and down while his hands explored the rest of Will's body. How Brian relished when Will couldn't control his hips and thrust them up and down. How Brian spent the whole time trying to swallow down all of Will's cock and when he couldn't, he used his wrist to make up the difference.

And just like every other time Brian touched him, it didn't take Will long at all to come. Smacking the back of Brian's head, warning him with just enough time for Brian to reach up and shove three fingers into Will's mouth to keep him quiet.

Even then, Will was keening and groaning, air mattress rocking forward and back. All while Brian swallowed one mouthful of semen before letting the rest drip over the sides of his fist.

Leaning up on his knees and wiping the back of his mouth, Brian looked down at Will's wrecked, sweaty body with a quirked brow.

"Think you can do that?"

Will, after a few moments to compose himself, nodded.

They switched positions, Brian on his back and Will lying beside him. Remembering earlier, Will twisted his hand this way and that on Brian's cock, pleased at how hard Brian was from sucking Will off.

"Lick your lips," Brian suggested before Will got the courage to move closer. "And let your mouth fill up with saliva."

Will nodded, letting out a slow exhale, smiling when the air puffed against Brian's cock, causing it to move.

Following Brian's directions, Will waited for his mouth to fill before leaning over Brian. Giving the tip of his cock a little kiss, the precome wetting his lips, before opening his mouth. The first slurp of Brian's cock in his mouth was messy. Will didn't know what to do with his tongue and his spit went everywhere and it was disheartening at first.

When Brian moaned, though, well, Will didn't feel so bad.

Back before Will started questioning his sexuality, back when he simply thought he was different than other boys but didn't realize in what way, Will saw a tiny clip of gay porn. Alone in his room, door locked and laptop on his knees, Will went to a free porn site his friends on the baseball team bragged about. At first, the descriptions and titles freaked Will out. None of the porn stars appealed to him and the longer Will looked the odder Will felt.

Picking a simple blowjob video, assuming it couldn't be too horrible, Will watched and squirmed, and not in a good way. The girl was weird looking and the man too rough. The girl clearly bored out of her mind and the man needing to jerk himself every few seconds because he couldn't stay hard.

Will didn't see how anyone could find it appealing. Then he looked at an ad on the side of his screen. Just a simple little video enticing viewers to click. It too featured a blowjob but this time between two males. Two males groaning and moaning, heads thrown back, with hard cocks and the man doing the sucking looked like he was enjoying a religious experience.

Will got off quickly that night but still refused to admit to himself why.

He also didn't quite understand the appeal of blowjobs. It was certainly better than having sex with Gabi but she looked more like the girl in the video, bored and doing it because it was expected of her and not because she wanted to. When Will accepted his sexuality and what that meant, he feared he would be the same way. Sucking dick because it was what was done and not because he wanted to.

But, with his lips around Brian's hard length, with every twitch of Brian's thighs, every choked off moan, Will understood. With every inch Will slurped inside, every taste of precome in his mouth, Will came closer and closer to a religious experience himself.

Relishing Brian's groans and the wet, gurgling sounds, Will redoubled his efforts. Sinking into a routine once he realized what to do with his tongue and how to curl his lips around his teeth, Will swallowed as much of Brian as he could take. That extra inch of exposed flesh mocking him, so close but yet so far. It didn't stop Will from trying, though. Going back again and again, opening his mouth wider, holding his breath longer.

By the time Brian tangled his hands in Will's hair, pushing Will down farther with one hand and yanking him up with the other, Will knew exactly what he was doing.

"Fuck," Brian panted, pulling Will's hair painfully. "I'm gonna come. You gotta move. I'm gonna – I'm gonna, fuck, Will, Will, fuck."

Will didn't move. While he thought he was prepared for what was going to happen, he really wasn't. The first mouthful wasn't too bad. But when Brian kept going and going and going and Will gagged a little, coughing and sputtering, pretty sure come was going to come out of his nose, he realized Brian was right; he should have pulled away.

"Hell," Brian said once he finished, grabbing Will's arm and pulling him close. He cradled Will's face, smiling when Will let out another cough.

"I think I need practice swallowing," Will said in a hoarse whisper.

Brian let out a fond laugh, kissing Will soft and sweeter than he had before. He wiped Will's face clean; grumbling when Will licked at his fingers the way he did at the pond.

"You're trying to kill me," Brian accused with a sharp glare at Will's pleased face.

"You like it," Will argued, smile turning into something dirtier. "You love what you're doing to me. You love how hard I get for you, how you get me off so quick. You love teaching me, love turning me into your little…"

Will trailed off, suddenly bashful.

"What?" Brian moved closer, nudging his nose against Will's, smiling against Will's lips. "Turning you into my little what?"

Will kissed Brian opened mouthed and wet.

"Turning me into your little comeslut?" Will said a little less confident than before. "That's what it's called, isn't it?"

"I hate you," Brian stated when his cock twitched painfully against Will's hip.

"No, you don't," Will argued, kissing Brian again before snuggling down to rest on his chest. "Not anymore."

"Nope," Brian agreed, fingers trailing up and down Will's bare back. "Not anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Will and Brian awoke in each other's arms. Their skin pressed together and Will's face flecked with dried flakes of come.

They never intended to fall asleep together. It would bring unwanted attention to the fact that they'd been spending the past few days and nights together.

Not that there was anything wrong with two single men being together physically. It was more the whole doing it in public and near their friends bit that would need explaining.

But, waking up with his head pillowed on Brian's warm, firm chest and listening to Brian's steady heartbeat was wonderful for Will. He enjoyed it more than he ever thought possible. Something so simple yet so relaxing.

"Hi," Brian greeted, smiling down at Will when he saw him looking up at him with a sweet, sleep-happy face.

"Hi," Will parroted back all soft eyes and pink lips.

Brian kissed the top of Will's head before saying, "you have so much dried come on your face."

Will snorted, hands going to rub at his face before admitting, "I'm pretty sure a lot of it came out my nose."

Brian let out a loud bark of laughter, face bright and smile wide. Will was getting lost in everything Brian when they heard Dustin yelling outside.

"Okay, what the hell? How are we hearing him but not finding him? Where is Brian?"

Will and Brian caught each other's eyes, all signs of laughter erased.

"Yeah, his tent's empty," Mateo pointed out. "Do you think he went for a jog or something?"

"No, he'd tell us," Kareem argued. "Leave a note or something."

Will and Brian didn't move for a few seconds, just held the others gaze before bursting into action. Throwing on their clothes and desperately wiping at Will's face.

"Shit, shit, shit," Brian muttered under his breath.

While Will's tent was the farthest from the living area of the campsite, it still faced where everyone stood.

They needed a distraction and a bit of manipulation.

Will stepped out of his tent without a shirt on, arms stretched wide over his head.

"Morning," he declared, rolling his shoulders up and down, stretching this way and that.

When he was certain he had everyone's attention, Will eased over to their picnic table and grabbed a bottle of water.

Mateo, Tyler, Dustin, and Kareem followed after him.

"Hey, have you seen Brian?" Dustin asked as Will cracked open a water bottle and took a long pull.

"Nope," Will answered as he grabbed some soap, wet his face, and "accidentally" spilled water down his chest.

By that point, Brian made it out of Will's tent and circled around to the other side.

"Hey," Brian greeted. "You guys finally awake?"

Pulling their eyes from Will's wet chest, everyone else did a double take when they saw Brian.

"Where the hell were you?" Kareem questioned with his arms crossed.

"I was up early and went for a walk," Brian lied.

"Why didn't you leave a note or something?" Dustin wondered with narrowed eyes.

"I did. The wind must have blown it away," Brian said before stepping up to Will and rubbing at a bit of flakes underneath his nose. "You missed a spot."

"Thanks," Will said, giving Brian a secretive smile.

Tyler looked between Will and Brian and back to Will's tent.

"Did you have nightmares or something last night?" Kareem asked Will, giving up on the Brian mystery.

"Why do you say that?" Will wondered while Brian had to turn around to hide his smile.

"A lot of weird sounds coming out of your tent again," Kareem shrugged. "I'm sorry if those ghost stories got to you. I promise I didn't know they were real or that most were about your mom."

"Oh – uh, well –," Will blinked a few times before smiling. "It's alright. You didn't know."

"Weird sounds, huh," Tyler muttered under his breath, shooting Brian a look he pretended not to see.

"What are we doing today?" Will asked, changing the subject.

"After breakfast, I thought it would be fun to go fishing," Mateo said, finding a map on the table nearby and spreading it open. "There's a lake not too far from here that's supposed to be pretty good."

"Great," Will wrinkled his nose before plopping in a seat and saying, "I'm starving."

"Yeah, you worked up an appetite," Brian murmured.

Tyler narrowed his eyes when Will flushed and Brian smiled, self-satisfied.

* * *

Since it was a short ride to the river, everyone crammed into Will's truck. Before Brian could crawl into the seat next to Will, Tyler grabbed him by the bicep and shoved him toward the backseat.

Dustin and Kareem squeezed into the front with Will while Tyler sat between Brian and Kareem. While the other's talked, Tyler hissed at Brian, "what are you doing to Will?"

"What?" Brian frowned, taken aback.

"Last time I checked, you had the hots for Sonny and you hated Will."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," Tyler whispered. "You keep flirting with him and he's going to think you want him. Will's just a sweet, innocent kid. Leave him alone."

Brian thought back to Will sweetly and innocently sucking his cock like he was starving for it the night before.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about," Brian denied.

"He does not need you playing mind games with him. What are you doing, huh? Trying to get him to like you instead of Sonny? Cozying up to him so Sonny will be impressed when he gets here? What?"

"I'm not doing anything for Sonny," Brian insisted.

It was true. He hadn't thought about Sonny especially in relation to Will since the day they arrived. Not since Will gave him one hell of a kiss and turned his entire view of him upside down.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Did it ever occur to you Will and I might be friends now?" Brian asked with an eye roll. "Now, shut up. No one else needs to hear this."

"I'm watching you," Tyler insisted, poking Brian in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Brian muttered, turning away from Tyler to look out the window. He glanced up toward the front and caught Will's eyes in the rearview mirror and gave him a wink.

Too bad for Tyler, he didn't know how turned on Will got at the thought of someone watching them.

* * *

They spent the day fishing on a small lake about a twenty-minute drive away. Will complained the whole time, bored. Sitting in a rinky-dink boat they rented, three of them in one boat, the other three in another. Annoyed he wasn't in Brian's boat more than anything.

Will also didn't have any luck. Every time he thought he caught something, it would either escape his line or turn up to be a piece of driftwood. Besides, he hated watching the fish that Mateo or Tyler caught struggling.

Will didn't give much thought to how his food was killed but he didn't want to see it.

By the time they got back to the campsite, Dustin and Mateo hopped out to get started on dinner. The other's gathered around, getting started on the fire. All while Brian lingered near the truck, waiting to corner Will.

Will pulled the keys out of the ignition when Brian opened the passenger door and sat down.

"Hey," Brian said with a sly grin.

"Hi," Will replied, licking his lips. He didn't know what Brian had in mind but he knew he would like whatever it was.

Brian leaned over and pulled Will into a kiss. Will clinging to Brian, eagerly opening his lips and sucking Brian's tongue into his mouth.

"Thought we'd never get off that stupid lake," Brian admitted, hands crawling up Will's shirt.

Will slid his hands into Brian's hair, holding on tight, breathless already. Inspired, Will slid his hand to the button of Brian's jeans, popping it open and unzipping him.

Brian groaned his approval when Will pulled his cock out of his pants and began to stroke. Using all the tips and tricks he learned the afternoon before.

Pulling back with a wide, impish grin, Will licked his lips before leaning over Brian's lap and swirling his tongue over the head of Brian's cock.

"Fuck," Brian praised, throwing his head back against the seat. Letting his fingers run through Will's hair and over his scalp. "That's it, yes, god, so good."

Will relished the praise, wanted more.

Doubling his efforts, Will opened his mouth wide, letting rivers of spit slip down Brian's cock as he bobbed his head up and down. Licking and slurping and working to swallow that last inch he couldn't master the night before.

When he choked a bit, Will pulled back, jerking Brian with his fist.

Will smiled up at Brian before starting over again.

Brian experimented a bit, lifting his hips up, fucking into Will's mouth. When Will didn't choke or seem off-put, Brian thrust a bit harder.

The two built up a rhythm. Brian pushing into Will's mouth as Will sunk down. Brian whispering words of praise and filth. Telling Will how good he was, how perfect he felt around Brian's cock. How he looked so fucking sexy, how he turned Brian on so much. How anyone could walk up and see them, see Will swallowing Brian. How everyone would know how much Will loves it, gags for it, wants Brian in every way possible.

Will rubbed his hips into the seats of the car, desperate for any bit of relief. After a deep breath, Will worked his throat down Brian's cock again, pushing harder and deeper. At just the right moment, Brian thrust up, managing to get that last bit in the back of Will's throat.

At first, Will's throat spasmed, unprepared for the intrusion. Afraid he would puke all over Brian and never live it down, Will forced his throat to relax, trying again.

Choked off, desperate noises from Brian were all the warning Will got before Brian released.

Will pushed on Brian's thighs to get away. Overwhelmed and turned on and afraid he was going to come from the thought of having Brian deep in his throat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Brian slapped his hand on the roof of the truck over and over.

Will, face covered in come once again, light headed and struggling to breathe, still managed to keep one fist tight around Brian as he worked him through his orgasm.

"Holy shit," Brian praised one last time before dragging Will up toward him and devouring his mouth. Giving up all pretense of decorum and licking his own come off Will's face, shoving it into Will's mouth, passing it between them while he rubbed his palm against Will's dick.

Swallowing Will's frantic moans and relishing the thought of once again forcing Will to make a mess with barely more than a light touch.

When Brian threw himself against the seat, Will plastered to his chest, he threw his head back and laughed.

"Fuck," Brian chuckled, running his hands through Will's hair and making even more of a mess with it. "No one's ever done that before."

"What?" Will asked, voice ruined. "Deepthroat you?"

"Uh-huh," Brian confirmed, looking at Will with unmitigated pride. "You made me come so fucking hard. Couldn't even stop it, you just sucked me in your throat and I was gone."

Will grinned before kissing Brian once more. When he pulled back, he pressed his lips together, pondering something before sighing.

"What?" Brian asked, wondering why every little thing Will did, every expression, every sweep of his lashes, filled his chest with warmth.

Will cleared his throat until he wasn't quite as raspy.

"Remember how I said EJ bought essentials for the trip?"

"Oh, the attractive older man who bought you hundreds of dollars' worth of camping supplies and a truck and you expect me to believe doesn't want in your pants?"

Will smacked Brian in the chest.

"He also packed this," Will leaned over Brian again and reached under the passenger seat.

He waited for Brian to tuck himself back in his pants and zip up before throwing the box in his lap.

"Holy crap, what kind of trip did he think this was?" Brian asked with wide eyes as he took in all the condoms and lube packets.

"Apparently the one we're on," Will answered dryly.

"So, he bought you all the other stuff and all this and again, I'm not supposed to think you two have a sexual relationship?"

"We're not gonna have one soon if you don't zip it," Will threatened light-heartedly. He cleared his throat again and said, "I thought maybe we could use them tonight."

"It's a little late to worry about swallowing my come," Brian pointed out. "I'm pretty sure you're digesting a gallon or so as we speak."

"Not that," Will huffed when he saw Brian's teasing grin. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah," Brian confirmed with a smug smile.

"I thought we could use them – you know – when we have sex, the – uh – when you're inside me. When you sneak into my tent and fuck me, tonight."

Brian kissed Will again, deep and dirty.

"You can't say things like that without consequences," Brian warned, nipping at Will's lips. "I already made you come in your pants once, like a dirty little boy."

"Brian," Will sighed when Brian kissed down his jawline to his neck.

They both jumped, Will letting out a little scream, when Tyler pounded on the truck's windows.

"I don't know what you're doing in there but get out."

Will, cradling the box with all their supplies for the night, crawled out of the truck with red cheeks. Brian joined him on the other side and looked at Tyler, bored.

Tyler looked between the two like a disappointed parent. When he opened his mouth, Dustin yelled at all three of them from the campfire.

"What are you doing? Dinner's already ready. Hurry up and get over here."

Tyler pointed between Will and Brian and said, "we're talking about this later."

Will and Brian shared a look when he stomped off. With everyone expecting them, Will wasn't able to sneak off to his tent and change. He had to sit around in his soiled boxers, Brian whispering filth into Will's ear the whole time.

* * *

After dinner and a bit of gossip around the fire, Will hurried off behind a few trees with a bucket, soap, and a washcloth. When he got home he was going to take the world's longest shower but until then, he'd make due.

And if he wanted Brian inside of him, Will would have to clean up first. He knew that much, at least.

Arriving back in his tent, and thanking all the deities in the world that Mateo was monopolizing Tyler's time, Will sat in a pair of sweatpants – the only pair Brian had yet to ruin – and waited.

He didn't wait long.

Brian moved into Will's tent in sweatpants and nothing else. Will would never get over the view of Brian shirtless with his pants hanging tantalizingly low.

"Nervous?" Brian asked as he crawled over to Will, leaning on his side.

Will nodded, lips pressed together.

He wanted this, wanted Brian, but he wasn't sure how this was going to go.

"Why?" Brian wondered, adjusting so he was eye level with Will. The two looking at each other, mere inches apart.

"I dunno," Will mumbled. He grabbed Brian's right hand and fiddled with his fingers, bending them forward and back.

"Come on," Brian urged. "Tell me."

Will sighed, flopping his head on the mattress, dragging Brian down with him.

"It's gonna hurt, isn't it?" Will asked. "All the videos I've seen online, I know it's not that easy."

"Well, it's not gonna be pleasant the first time," Brian agreed. "But, I'll do my best to make sure you aren't hurting."

"How?"

Brian moved closer, sliding his hand down Will's back, settling on the sharp curve of his butt.

"I'm gonna work you open," Brian revealed, smiling when Will inhaled loudly. "Get you all hot and bothered, slip my fingers inside you. Maybe wrap my lips around your pretty cock, suck your balls in my mouth."

"Brian," Will sighed, gripping his hips tight.

Brian pushed Will on his back, straddling his lap. He kissed Will on the lips, wet but sweet. Leaning so his elbows were on either side of Will's head.

"Hey," Brian held Will's gaze, brushing his thumb over Will's cheekbone. "I'm gonna take care of you, okay?"

Will nodded, dragging Brian in for another kiss.

They kissed for a long time, hands sliding along the other's body, kicking off their sweats and pulling Will's shirt over his head.

They rubbed against each other, hands teasingly brushing the other's cock. Once Will was panting and dripping, Brian scooted to the end of the air mattress and spread Will's legs.

"This okay?" Brian asked between Will's legs, holding a packet of lube.

Will nodded, still nervous but knowing Brian would never hurt him. Not unless Will asked him to.

Brian ripped the packet open with his teeth and spread it over a few fingers.

"We're gonna take this slow," Brian assured Will. He used his thumb to brush along Will's entrance, spreading the lube and groaning at the sight of Will's closed up little hole twitching. "Take a deep breath."

Will followed directions, lungs filling with air.

"Let it out nice and slow."

When Will exhaled, Brian pushed his thumb inside.

"Oh," Will breathed, clenching around the digit. It didn't feel like much of anything until Brian began pushing in and out.

Will sighed, spreading his legs wider, and licked his lips.

"S'good," Will said. "Nice."

"Good," Brian mumbled, pushing in then out and circling around. When Will relaxed around him, Brian pulled his thumb out and replaced it with his middle finger.

It wasn't any thicker than his thumb but the length surprised Will. Reaching places inside him he didn't know would feel good.

Speeding up, Brian fingered Will, watching his reactions. When it was time for two fingers, Brian sucked Will's firm cock into his mouth when he pushed two inside Will.

Will bit the side of his wrist, the dual sensations making it impossible to stay quiet.

"Good boy," Brian whispered with a wicked grin before sinking his mouth down Will's cock again, fingers working in and out.

Will whimpered at the praise.

By the time Will was ready for three fingers, he was rocking his pelvis up into Brian's open mouth and back against his fingers. Shaking and trembling and practically squeezing the life out of Brian with his thighs.

Brian had to reach up with his free hand and shove four fingers into Will's mouth to keep him quiet when he came.

"Brian, Bri, Bri, oh," Will sighed, body sweaty and sated.

Brian eased his fingers out of Will's mouth and entrance and asked, "are you ready for me?"

Despite coming not more than a few seconds ago, Will nodded.

"What should I – I mean – how do you want me?"

Brian, eyes blazing, pressed his lips to Will's before grinning.

"Hard to decide," Brian teased as he grabbed a condom out of the box. "Hands and knees will probably be easier for you but then I can't look at that gorgeous face when I first slip inside you."

Will nodded, kissing Brian again and knocking his hands away from the condom. He unraveled it with shaky hands and stretched it over Brian, nervous again.

"Here," Brian helped Will lay down on his back and grabbed Will's pillow, slotting it under his hips. "Still okay?"

"Uh-huh," Will answered, licking his lips. "How does it – I mean will it – where do I put my –?"

"Shh," Brian hushed, spreading another packet of lube up and down his length, staring at the sight of Will naked and open and waiting for him. "I told you. I'll take care of you."

Brian got on his knees between Will's spread legs. He grabbed one of Will's legs and wrapped it around his waist, tilting Will's hips up.

"Okay?" Brian asked, rubbing his erection against Will's entrance, rocking back and forth. With his other hand, he grabbed Will's cock and started twisting.

Will, breathing heavily, nodded.

"You gotta breathe in and out again," Brian said, waiting for Will to follow his directions before pushing inside him, inch by inch.

Will's eyes fluttered shut; face scrunched up in something that was a little bit more pain than pleasure.

Brian watched Will's reactions, working his fist on Will's cock, taking a little bit longer to get him hard than usual.

Will whimpered with each press of Brian inside him even with Brian giving Will time to adjust. Arm wrapped tight around Brian's neck, Will hefted his other leg around Brian's waist and cried out when Brian bottomed out inside him.

"Fuck," Brian hissed, feeling every twitch and hitch Will made around his cock.

But, despite how badly Brian wanted to thrust and rock into Will, he waited. Brian hadn't been with a virgin since his own first time. He forgot how tight Will would feel around him, how intense the feeling was with someone inside you for the first time.

Will handled it a lot better than Brian did his first time. He also got harder faster than Brian did.

Giving an experimental thrust, nothing more than a slight lurch into Will, Brian groaned when Will's cock hardened and he sighed.

"Brian," Will moaned, clinging to him harder, working his hips against Brian's.

The two rocked into one another, working up a rhythm. Brian rose to his knees and dragged Will with him, curling Will in half. Will's legs hitched higher and their tent filled with the sound of Brian's heavy balls slapping into Will and Will's pants, whimpers, and moans.

"Will," Brian warned, "gotta be quiet, baby. Someone's gonna hear."

As much as Brian wanted to make Will scream, he didn't need Will's first time ruined by their nosy friends barging in on them.

"Can't help it," Will whispered, toes curling, and letting out a sharp grunt at a particularly good thrust. "Feels so – oh, Brian, Bri, Bri – so good. Oh, god."

Brian, knowing he had to keep Will quiet, rushed to shut Will up with a kiss. Almost bent in half, knees near his head, Will bit and licked and huffed against Brian's mouth.

Keeping Will's mouth preoccupied, Brian circled his hips, jabbing into Will's prostate once, twice, three times before Will let out a muffled scream. With Will squeezing and tightening rhythmically around him, Brian followed mere moments after. The two grinding into the other, Will's legs lowering but refusing to let go of Brian's lips.

"Feel good?" Brian asked a few minutes later with a smug smile.

"You know it did," Will laughed, eyes closed with his head pressed back into the mattress. He covered his eyes with his right arm and downright giggled. "It felt so good."

"You were writhing pretty hard there, yeah," Brian pointed out, hands sliding up and over Will's abs and chest.

"You stretched me so good," Will admitted, moving his arm and smiling up at Brian.

Brian grunted when Will clenched around him before easing out nice and slow. He tied off his condom and tossed it in a corner to deal with later. Then he turned Will onto his front, dragging his hips up, and pushing his chest down.

"Let me so how stretched," Brian said, massaging Will's cheeks for a few moments before pulling him open. "Oh, fuck, yes."

Will was wet and red and open, all shiny and slick and Brian couldn't remember being this turned on by anyone before. He couldn't get enough of Will.

"What are you – oh, Bri, fuck!" Will yelled when he felt the first sweep of Brian's tongue against his hole.

Yet another act he never understood in porn. While sexy in theory, Will always thought the actual experience would be disgusting or dirty. But, like all things with Brian, Will couldn't help how deliciously sexy it was.

Brian devoured Will, tongue teasing his rim before dipping inside. Both getting harder faster than should have been possible.

"Bri, Bri, please," Will begged, thrusting his hips forward and back. "Please, again, please, please. Need you again."

"Don't wanna hurt you," Brian moaned, mouthing the curve of Will's ass, biting down on the area between Will's ass and thighs hard.

"Need you," Will whimpered, downright shaking. "Need your cock. Please, Bri, please, please."

"Shh," Brian hushed, struggling to open another condom and shove it on, drizzling lube all over him.

This was probably a terrible idea. Will couldn't keep his mouth shut and Brian didn't want him to and even though they both just came minutes ago Brian felt like he was going to die if he wasn't inside Will's tight warmth again.

Brian slipped into Will, left arm wrapped around Will's waist. He felt Will's muscles contract around him and under his palm and Brian was quickly becoming addicted to Will Horton.

When Will couldn't soften his choked off little half cries, Brian shoved his face into the air mattress, encouraging Will to bite the sleeping bag. Do something, anything to keep quiet.

Rising higher on his knees and hitting a different spot inside, Will and Brian both saw stars and everything else faded around them. Including the sound of the tent unzipping.

"Seriously what are you – oh my god!"

Brian, pausing mid-thrust, took a deep breath and looked away from Will.

Tyler was staring at him and Will with his mouth open wide. He had a perfect view of them. Will's face buried in the sleeping tent and Brian buried in Will.

Damn, Brian forgot all about Tyler and his unnecessary threats and warnings.

Still deep inside Will, Brian leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Will's back. Will hadn't lifted his head yet. Brian planned to whisper a few encouraging words to keep Will calm, let him know Will didn't have to feel embarrassed and nothing bad was going to happen.

But, when Brian leaned in, it caused his hips to press forward and Will let out a soft, shameless moan. With a smile slowly sliding up his face, Brian dragged his hand down Will's chest and wrapped it around his cock.

Will was still hard and dripping.

Knowing Tyler was there, that Tyler could see them, turned Will on even more.

Suddenly, Brian knew just how to shut Will up while he fucked him.

Kissing down Will's spine, Brian glanced over at Tyler. His eyes and mouth were wide and his face flushed but Brian could see his sweatpants tenting in the front.

Brian pulled Will up by his hips, using his left arm to hold Will up so they were front to back. Digging into the meat of Will's shoulders and licking along the back of his neck, Brian whispered, "this is what you want, isn't it?"

Brian rocked into Will, soft and slow and giving Tyler an eyeful of Will's trembling, sweaty body and his thick, hard cock.

Will's eyes were still closed tight but Brian felt him react internally to everything Brian said and did.

"You want him watching you, baby?" Brian asked, moving his arm down to hold the base of Will's dick. From the way Will was spasming around him, Brian got the feeling he was close. He didn't want that happening for a while yet.

Will hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Open your eyes and tell him," Brian suggested, smirking over Will's shoulder at Tyler's conflicted face.

"Brian," Tyler said, "I don't think he –,"

"Please," Brian chuckled. "He gets off so hard knowing everyone's only a few steps away. Always comes so fast knowing anyone could catch us, see us, see him."

Will's cock jumped in Brian's grip.

"Why don't you look and see him, baby?" Brian purred, running his tongue along the shell of Will's ear. "See how turned on you got him. See what watching you get fucked does to him."

When Will's eyes flickered open, when he looked at Tyler's mesmerized expression and the prominent bulge in his pants, Will's eyes fluttered shut and he pressed back into Brian, hard.

"Now, why don't you put those pretty lips to work, hmm?" Brian suggested. He bent Will forward again, closer to Tyler, getting him eye level with Tyler's cock. "That'll keep you nice and quiet and I can fuck you for as long as you need."

"Will," Tyler whispered, breathless and unconsciously licking his lips. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to do anything Brian says, especially if he's manipulating you into this."

"He's not," Will said, voice a low, trembling rumble. He grabbed the waistband of Tyler's sweats and pulled him closer. His eyes shut tight again when Brian rolled his hips. "Oh, Bri, mmm."

Tyler gulped at the sight. At Brian rocking into Will, soft and slow, at Will arching his back and working his hips, all while moaning and sighing.

"I want to," Will looked up at Tyler through his lashes, pupils so wide his eyes were nearly black. "I want you. Can I?"

Tyler was powerless to do anything but nod, inhaling sharply when Will tugged down his sweats, exposing his hard cock, watching it almost hit Will in the face when it bounced free.

While Will moaned when he saw Tyler, Brian tossed an unopened condom at him.

Tyler didn't question it even if Will did, making a little noise, and glancing at Brian over his shoulder.

Brian didn't answer. He simply leaned down to kiss Will, distracting him while Tyler unraveled the condom over himself. Brian knew it was irresponsible to let himself and Will suck each other without condoms before but he couldn't help it. Feeling Will's tongue on him bare was amazing and intimate and like hell was Brian letting anyone else have the opportunity.

When Tyler finished, firm cock standing straight from his body, Will held the base and groaned. He licked his lips before kissing the tip, suckling the head, and Tyler threw his head back, fingers dragging through Will's hair.

Brian chuckled behind them, holding tight to the base of Will's cock so he wouldn't come just yet. There was something delightfully sinful about watching Will suck someone else off. About getting a different view of it all.

While Brian had never considered Tyler in a sexual light before, seeing how turned on he was from Will's mouth, made everything better for Brian. Will was still inexperienced with blowjobs. They were a bit too sloppy and wet but Brian knew from experience it made things even sexier.

Watching Will work up a rhythm, spit slipping out of his mouth and down his chin, the cute little gurgles he'd let out when Brian would hit a good spot inside him, added a new dimension to his time with Will.

Although, Brian could admit as sexy as it was watching Will with Tyler, sharing him with someone else, Brian missed being the center of Will's attention. He wanted to hear Will's moans and whimpers. Wanted to hear Will call him Bri and beg him.

Redoubling his efforts, suddenly insistent he be the one to make Will come, Brian rocked into Will fast and deep, pushing Will further onto Tyler.

Will opened his mouth wide and took a deep breath on Brian's next thrust. Tyler wasn't as long or wide as Brian which made it much easier to swallow around him. But, it would be even better if Tyler wasn't so gentle with him.

Pulling back a bit, wiping copious amounts of spit from his face, Will asked, "Tyler?"

"Huh?" Tyler responded, eyes riveted to Will, to the way his back bowed and the dimples above his ass, the way Will's cheeks jiggled when Brian thrust inside him.

Will wasn't as good with dirty talk as Brian was but he'd give it a try.

"Fuck my throat?" Will asked, letting Tyler's cock rub along the side of his face, nuzzling into it. "Please?"

Tyler let out a soft whimper.

"Want it," Will added, smiling to himself when he heard Brian groan low in his throat behind him. "Want you both inside me as deep as possible."

When Will opened his mouth this time, relaxing his throat, both Brian and Tyler slammed into him. They rocked Will between them, Brian pushing in as Tyler pulled out. Will felt sore and used and loved every minute of it.

It was an entirely different experience having Tyler come inside the condom rather than in or on Will. But no less enjoyable especially his little pants and praises, trying his best to stay quiet.

Brian, smug that he held out longer than Tyler, let go of his grip on Will in favor of stroking him, whispering in Will's ear.

"Looked so fucking sexy with your lips around him. Taking him in your throat, swallowing him down. All while working your hips on me, begging for my cock. You stayed so quiet, didn't you, baby?"

Will nodded desperately. He wanted to scream and shout but his throat was sore.

"Deserve a reward, don't you?" Brian teased while changing the direction of his hips and hammering into Will.

Tyler fell on his butt at the edge of the tent, spent cock hanging from his sweats while he watched and listened.

"I know you wanna come again. Held off so long this time, did so good. Made Tyler come so hard and now he gets to watch you. Gets to see you come all over yourself. Don't you want him to see?"

Before Will could let out a sharp cry, sore throat or not, Brian yanked him up by the neck into a kiss. The two slipping and sliding their tongues together while Will came over Brian's fist.

Brian only lasted a few minutes after that, slowing his pace as he ground into Will one last time before gingerly sliding out.

Will swayed on his knees before collapsing on his side, limbs, and eyes heavy.

Brian tied off his condom and tossed it to the side again, nearly hitting Tyler, before he curled up around Will, their bodies slotting together. Will resting his head on Brian's forearm and giving Tyler a lazy smile when he saw him watching them.

"I guess I don't get to be self-righteous about warning you away from Will now," Tyler whispered as he threw his own condom near Brian's and tucked himself back into his pants.

"Afraid not," Brian responded, feeling at ease naked with his arms around Will and one of his closest friends watching them.

"When did you do that?" Will asked around a wide yawn.

"This morning," Tyler explained, admiring how attractive a picture Will and Brian made. "I thought he was messing with your head, leading you on."

"Nope," Will answered before Brian could. He held tighter to Brian's arm, wiggling his butt against Brian's groin and causing him to hiss. "He's addicted to me, now."

Brian didn't answer besides kissing the back of Will's head.

"And this was okay, right?" Tyler gestured between himself and Will.

Will rolled his eyes, adjusting on the mattress.

"Yes, Tyler, I wanted to suck you off. The only problem is going to be finding the time to do it again."

Brian grunted, squeezing Will a little too tight.

"So jealous," Will whispered with his eyes closed, kissing Brian's arm. "Don't worry, I'm all yours."

"Better be," Brian grumbled, burying his face in Will's hair.

Tyler felt a little uncomfortable witnessing whatever it was Will and Brian were experiencing especially as they were naked and just had a threesome.

"Right," Tyler said. "I'm gonna go. I'll keep the other's preoccupied in the morning so you can escape, Brian."

Brian waved his hand in farewell, laughing when Will said, "thanks for letting me suck your cock."

Tyler couldn't resist goading Brian when he said, "anytime, Will, _anytime_."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Will and Brian woke late, very late. No one else was around by the time they got out of Will's tent. They left a note saying they were going out fishing again. Brian recognized the handwriting as Tyler's.

After eating, they let Will's tent air out as the whole thing smelled of sex. Brian throwing out the used condoms and swapping out his sleeping bag for Will's. It was highly unlikely he'd end up in his own tent tonight.

Feeling sticky and sore, Will requested they take their bathing supplies to their pond and clean off. It was a bit of a walk and Brian worried he might have been overzealous the night before but Will didn't mind. The ache was pleasant, a sharp reminder of how good it felt to be full, to feel Brian inside him.

By the time they made it to the pond, though, Will was ready to relax.

The sun was shining high in the sky, warming the water even more than the previous days. It felt less like a rejuvenating swim and more like a relaxing bath.

Naked, Will and Brian took their time washing the other while under the waterfall. Letting their hands wander and their lips kiss any bit of skin in sight. Once clean, the two sunbathed on the flat rock where Brian taught Will to give a handjob.

Lying on his side to face Brian, Will said, "I didn't come as fast that last time."

Brian, smug smile on his face, nodded.

"Holding you off helped. But you've also had a lot of orgasms lately and you were pretty overwhelmed. But, we'll work on that when we get back to Salem."

"We will?" Will asked with a bright smile.

Brian turned on his side as well, elbow on the rock and his head in the palm of his hand.

"What? Did you think I was only going to fuck you in the wilderness?"

"I don't know," Will looked at the smooth, gray finish of the rock, suddenly bashful. "You never really said and you kind of hate me. Plus, you want Sonny."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone," Will laughed, only somewhat self-deprecating.

"Well," Brian huffed, "that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before you," Brian answered. He kissed Will soft and sweet to save him from hearing any answer Will had to give. "Besides, I haven't gotten my fill of you yet and from the way things are going, I don't think I will."

Will kissed Brian again, moving in closer so their skin was pressed together, now that he knew he could.

They stayed like that for a long time, basking in the sun and each other's presence.

"I was thinking about something," Will admitted, biting his lower lip.

"Congratulations," Brian said earning him a swat to the middle. "About?"

"Dustin said that first night that his boyfriend only liked anal but he didn't."

"And?"

"And what does that mean?"

"What do you mean, what does it mean?"

"I mean, does he not like anal at all?"

"I don't know."

"But – I mean – when you were inside me, it was amazing. I was so full and stretched and when you pulled out, I felt so empty."

Brian groaned softly, pulling Will closer.

"But, does it feel the same way for you? When you're inside me?"

Brian glanced at Will's bright, open face. All earnest and sincere in his ridiculously sexy questions.

"Trust me," Brian cupped Will's face, brushing his thumb over his lips, "when I'm inside you, it's life-altering."

"But –,"

Brian cut Will off with another kiss.

"Why do you wanna know?"

Will looked down again before shrugging.

"Do you like it the way we do it, did it?"

"Obviously," Brian answered, face mushed up in a frown.

"But, do you want it the other way? Like with me inside you?" Will whispered, looking around as if anyone could hear them when they were miles from anyone.

"The idea is appealing, yes," Brian admitted, smiling when Will's eyebrows shot up. "But, I think that's more because it's you."

"What does that mean?" Will asked, worrying his bottom lip. "Am I not doing something right?"

Brian rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling Will up with him so they were eye level.

"Have I not been coming all over you this trip? Trust me, you're doing everything right. I'm only saying I wouldn't hate having you inside me every now and again."

"Oh," Will answered, eyes wide.

Taking pity on him, Brian explained.

"I wouldn't say I'm versatile, exactly. I mean, nine times out of ten I would rather give than get. But, there are some days where I like taking it. You know what I mean?"

Will shook his head, face bright red.

"Still so innocent," Brian teased, kissing Will's cheek. "Okay, answer me something, when you thought about sex who did you picture doing the penetrating? Or did you even think about that?"

"Well," Will wiggled a bit, nervous. "I didn't think about it a lot. Whenever I thought about sex I'd sort of freeze up. I'd get caught up in the details like how it would hurt or where I'd put my hands or how the mechanics even worked. Or I'd worry about it being gross and painful."

"Okay," Brian nodded. That didn't surprise him. Will was still young after all, really young. "But, now, when you think about you and me, do you think you'd only want me inside you? Or would you want to be inside me sometimes?"

Will thought about it, eyes sweeping over Brian's body. Brian was so good looking it used to intimidate Will, made him feel so pathetic in comparison. Brian was all thick muscles and confidence and naturally perfect bone structure.

Maybe it was stereotypical of him but Will assumed because Brian was so muscled he would only want to top. But then again, whenever Will would get the nerve to watch porn, he'd catch snippets of large, muscled men bending over. They seemed to love it. Will loved it. It only stood to reason, Brian would too.

The more Will thought about it, the easier it was to imagine. To picture himself kneeling between Brian's thick thighs or holding Brian's hips as he pounded into him from behind.

Brian smiled when he saw Will's cock start to fill.

"I take it that means you like the idea," Brian said, grabbing Will's dick and helping it come to life.

"Uh-huh," Will nodded, fluttering his eyes closed. He rocked into Brian's grip before opening his eyes and asking, "can I try?"

"Try what?" Brian mused, distracted by Will.

"Being inside you," Will clarified, licking his lips. "I wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel."

"Well, now, that takes years," Brian teased, stroking Will up and down. "I knew I brought condoms and lube with us for a reason."

"Yeah, but I bet you thought you were gonna be the one using them," Will joked, grabbing at Brian's waist and pulling him in close.

"True," Brian confirmed. "But I'd get on my hands and knees for you any time you asked me."

"Who said I want you there?" Will wondered, hands slipping and sliding over Brian's body. "Maybe I want you on your back with your legs over my shoulders."

Brian moaned, dragging Will in for a wet kiss.

The two rubbed against one another, cocks pressed into the other's hip. Will on top, covering Brian as they made out.

Searching along the rock for the supplies, Brian found it next to one of their towels. He pushed the lube packet into Will's hands and opened his legs wide, feet pressed into the rock.

Will, nervous he wouldn't be any good at this, took his time stretching Brian. Doing everything he remembered Brian doing the night before. Going slow and steady, giving Brian time to adjust before adding a new finger. Using his free hand to loosely jerk Brian, kissing the inside of Brian's bent knee.

By the time Will rolled the condom on himself, slathering lube everywhere, Will was even more nervous than when they started.

Brian was so good at this, knew just where to touch and kiss. It always took him so long to get off. Will didn't want to slip into Brian, come immediately, and leave Brian dissatisfied.

"Come here," Brian murmured. He sat up, abdominals flexing and kissed Will long and deep. "Stop worrying."

"It's different than when you do it," Will argued, erection flagging a bit.

"It's not," Brian grabbed Will's condom covered cock and stroked. He leaned back on the rock, wrapping both legs around Will's waist and guided Will towards his hole. "You're gonna make me feel so good, baby. Want you so bad. You want me too, right?"

Will gulped and nodded while Brian teasingly circled his entrance with Will's cock. When he pushed Will inside, Will doing everything in his power not to slam into Brian in one stroke, they both let out sharp cries.

"Oh, god, oh god, oh god," Will rambled.

Brian was so hot and tight around him. It was infinitely better than the one time he had sex with Gabi. Will needed a few moments to collect himself as much as Brian did.

"Come on," Brian encouraged, rocking onto Will, taking a few more inches. "There you go. Mmm, s'nice."

Will wanted it to feel more than nice. Will needed Brian to get as fucked stupid as he did.

Slipping all the way inside, balls pressing against Brian's ass, Will circled his hips. He leaned forward, elbows on either side of Brian's head and hoisted Brian's thick legs higher before rocking into him.

Will watched the way Brian's face contorted at first in pain and then easing into pleasure, mouth slack and eyes closed. Chest rising and falling, skin flushed. His hands clung to Will's arms, his neck, his shoulders, anything he could reach.

Then Will started thrusting, putting his back into it. Taking all of his strength to hold himself off, just a little bit longer. Finding a rhythm, Will bent down and nipped and sucked at Brian's neck. He paid special attention to a sensitive spot under his ear while moaning and groaning as loud as he wanted.

When Will was certain he couldn't hold on much more, he pulled back a bit. He grabbed Brian's cock with one hand, using Brian's precome to slick his way before sucking on one of Brian's nipples, slurping and biting.

Will didn't get to enjoy how proud he was of himself for getting Brian off first because the second Brian spurted over Will's hand, clamping hard on Will's cock, Will screamed. Falling flat on Brian and thrusting into him over and over, lost to his own orgasm.

Will didn't know how long he stayed inside Brian but he couldn't stop working his hips into him, relishing the occasional squeeze while he kept his fist around Brian's slowly deflating cock.

"Mmm, fuck," Brian praised once Will looked at him. He grinned at Will, pulling him close by the back of the neck to kiss again.

Will lost himself in it, working his hips into Brian again when Brian winced and pushed him away.

"Sensitive," Brian explained, frowning when Will pulled out. He laid his legs flat, thighs twitching.

"Oh," Will mumbled before glancing at his hand. It was covered in Brian's semen with a few strands clinging to Brian's groin.

Will helped himself to it, licking his hand clean as well as slurping up the mess on Brian's skin.

When Will's cock bumped into Brian's thigh Brian huffed out a laugh.

"Fucking insatiable," Brian said, sounding a little too pleased about it.

"Sorry," Will said, sitting up with his face red.

"Why?" Brian asked, grabbing Will's dick and pulling the condom off. "I'm not."

This time when Brian swallowed Will's cock, Will didn't have to bite off his moans. He let himself whimper and scream as much as he wanted.

* * *

After another wash off in the pond, Will and Brian made their way back to the campsite. Hands entwined, stopping every few feet to admire the wildflowers or kiss the other breathless. They didn't bother putting their shirts on, instead enjoying the warm sun on their skin.

When they arrived, the place was still empty.

It gave them time to sit around and talk in a way they hadn't before. Getting to know each other outside of their preconceptions and beyond their bodies. While talking, they also packed.

They were scheduled to leave the next day.

"Huh," Will said as he helped Brian put away things they wouldn't need anymore, clearing off the picnic table of accumulated junk. "I guess Sonny never did find someone to cover for him."

"Oh, yeah," Brian paused for a moment before returning to work. "He did say he would try to follow us. I forgot."

"I only agreed to come on this trip because Sonny begged," Will revealed, sitting on top of the picnic table. "He was pretty insistent that we'd all become best friends if I tried. Or I'd learn to love camping or something."

"You learned to love something on this trip," Brian teased. "But I doubt it's camping."

"He also wanted you and me to get along," Will added with a grin.

"I'd say we more than get along now," Brian stopped what he was doing and wandered over to Will, pulling him into a hug. "Just not in the way Sonny probably intended."

"No kidding," Will laughed, arms around Brian's neck. "I'm pretty sure he was hoping you'd ask him out sometime during the trip."

"Me?" Brian gave Will a look before shaking his head. "I don't think so."

"Well, who else?" Will asked, all innocent eyes and puzzled expression.

"You, you idiot," Brian answered, grabbing Will by the cheeks and kissing the pout off his lips. "What? Like you never noticed how he looks at you?"

"How does he look at me?" Will frowned.

"Probably the way I look at you, now," Brian revealed. "I mean, everyone under the sun knows Sonny Kiriakis wants you."

"But, I don't want him," Will replied. "I never have."

"No?" Brian challenged.

Will shook his head.

"Sonny's only been a friend. There were times where I thought he was expecting more out of me than I wanted to give but, no, only a friend."

"Good," Brian mumbled, kissing Will again.

Will leaned into it before pulling back with a sharp exhale.

"But, what about you?" Will poked Brian in the chest. "You've been pining after Sonny since you met."

"Pining is taking it a little far," Brian argued. "I thought he was interesting and cute and all that stuff. But, I haven't thought about him in days, I've been preoccupied with someone else."

Will moved away when Brian tried to kiss him again.

"What about when you do see him?" Will challenged. "A few days ago you hated me. Which I never understood since I met you before Sonny in the first place."

"I didn't hate you," Brian said before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Look, I – ugh – I never wanted to tell anyone this especially you."

"Tell me what?" Will demanded, heart pounding, waiting for Brian to say something terrible.

"You and I met at the Spot, right? Neil introduced us?"

When Will nodded, Brian continued.

"You were there. You were hanging out with Neil. You looked comfortable. We talked," Brian rolled his hand in a circle but Will didn't get it. "I thought you were out already. I thought you were flirting with me."

Will didn't say anything just gaped at Brian like a fish.

"So, when I realized you weren't, that you were still questioning yourself and that all the stuff I built up in my head wasn't true, I took it out on you. You know, with the condescending attitude and going after Sonny and stuff."

"What?"

Will tried to put it all together. He remembered the night he met Brian. Neil invited him to the Spot, wanting Will to see how relaxed everyone was, to see how many out and proud men there were in Salem.

Will was overwhelmed the whole night. The sights and sounds and music and so many men and women, so many people who liked what Will was afraid of liking. And suddenly Brian was there, a friend of Neil's from school, and he was so handsome and intimidating and Will didn't realize, even now, Brian might have seen something in Will that night too.

Brian rolled his eyes at Will, yanking him closer by the hips. Adjusting Will so his legs were on either side of Brian's body.

"It's stupid," Brian said with a huff. "Immature and all that but I thought you were interested in me. I didn't realize your wide-eyed innocent spiel wasn't an act. Then I found out you weren't out and you didn't want to be and it was like a slap to the face. I had all these ideas about you and they were wrong and I didn't know how to handle that."

"Oh," Will put his hands on Brian's chest. "I guess that makes sense in a convoluted kind of way. I never did understand what I did to make you act the way you used to."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Brian said with a one-shoulder shrug and a half-smile. "I guess I was pretty jealous of Sonny and you. And yes, I know you don't want Sonny but he wanted you and I wanted him away from you. Maybe it wasn't because I wanted Sonny after all, maybe it was always you."

Will smiled to himself before leaning in for another kiss. It started off soft and gentle before turning into something dirty.

Brian roamed his hands over the expanse of Will's back. Feeling Will's sun-warmed skin, palms dipping lower and lower with every pass.

Will scooted closer to the edge of the table, draping his thighs over Brian's, wanting him closer. Fingertips digging into the flesh of Brian's chest, thumbs circling his nipples.

Brian hissed when Will's fingernail caught on his nipple. He grabbed Will by the back of the neck and kissed him harder, deeper. The two so caught up in one another they didn't hear the other's returning.

"Can you believe that even – holy shit!" Dustin paused, causing Kareem and Mateo to walk into him.

"What are you – oh my god. No wonder they didn't want to come with us today," Kareem fanned himself, taking a good long look at Will and Brian's shirtless forms clinging to one another.

"Huh," Mateo said with his head tilted to the side.

All while Tyler shifted his weight from foot to foot, thinking back to the last time he saw Will and Brian.

Brian and Will pulled their lips apart with a wet smack, hands clinging to the other. Will's face was heated, his chest flushed. Like the previous night, being caught only turned him on even more.

"Hey," Brian said as casual as can be with one hand low on Will's back and the other tight against his neck.

"Hey?" Dustin asked with his hands on his hips. "That's all you have to say, hey?"

Will pushed his groin against Brian's, hiding his face in Brian's neck. Feeling Will's hardened length, Brian grinned, another planning forming in his mind.

"Yeah," Brian told Dustin, eyes searching from face to face before landing on Tyler. Tyler whose eyes were locked on the way Will slowly ground into Brian. "You're interrupting. So, unless you plan on staying and watching, you can go."

With that, Brian grabbed Will by the hips and lifted him up in the air. He reversed their positions. Brian sitting on the table and Will in his lap.

Will could hear Tyler talking, explaining something but Will couldn't concentrate. All he knew was Brian was holding his jaw and kissing him long and wet with a precision Will was still working on. Will could feel their eyes on him, though. He knew they hadn't left.

Will let out a soft cry, almost forgetting he didn't have to be quiet, when Brian's lips trailed to his neck while his hands slid into the bottom of his shorts. As Will didn't bother with underwear, it left much of his crack and the top of his ass exposed.

"Can be as loud as you want," Brian told Will, nipping at his skin. "Let me hear you. Let them all hear you."

Will moaned louder while gyrating in Brian's lap, rocking the two of them forward and back. Arms wrapped around Brian's neck, head thrown back, and his eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes, he saw their friends sitting down in the chairs they had around the campfire, angling them in a different direction. Angling them toward Will and Brian, ready for a show.

Will sighed once more, grinding against Brian's hard length.

"Want you," Will said, nice and loud, leaning forward to kiss Brian, work their mouths together. "Want you again, inside. Please, Bri, please."

Brian flashed Will a savage grin before flipping Will over once again. He manhandled him onto his hands and knees and ripped off Will's shorts and tossing them over his shoulder.

He took his time running his hands up and down Will's thighs and calves, watching the way Will bumped and ground into the air. And giving their friends plenty of time to look all they wanted. Look at Will's muscular legs and bowed back and the perfectly round globes of his ass.

Brian continued taking his time when he kneeled on the ground, spreading Will's legs just a bit. Running his hands up the inside of Will's thighs and laughing when Will begged.

"Bri, Bri, please. Please, Bri."

"Don't worry," Brian teased. "I've got you."

The sound Will let out when Brian grabbed his cock, angling it toward Brian, was almost drowned out by the sounds of their friends groaning.

Brian tongued at the head of Will's cock, swallowing a few droplets of precome. He lay his tongue flat, running it up and down Will's length as gently as possible. Kissing his way up and down before wrapping his lips around one of Will's balls, sucking while ever so softly stroking his cock.

After sucking the other ball, Brian kissed his way down to Will's tip. Working Will in and out of his mouth, fondling his balls, downright giddy at the trembling, gyrating mess Will was on the top of the table.

"Bri, Bri, Bri, need – ah – need, tongue, want – ah," Will panted. Hands flat on the picnic table with his head down and back bowed.

He felt so many eyes on him, heard so many moans and appreciative whispers and knew they weren't from Brian.

Brian circled Will's tip before kissing all the way up, past Will's balls and perineum to Will's entrance. He grinned when Will slammed his hands on the table and groaned his approval.

"This what you wanted?" Brian murmured against the globe of Will's ass, resting the side of his face against it.

"So good," Will praised, rising up higher on his knees.

Brian squeezed his own cock tight through his pants before spreading Will's cheeks wide open and kissing his hole. Pressing kiss after kiss before adding his tongue again. Circling and prodding between sucking kisses before slipping the tip of his tongue inside, getting Will to let out his loudest cry yet.

With Will babbling nonsense between sharp cries of, "Bri, Bri, Bri," Brian looked around for his backpack. He shoved a handful of condoms and lube in there before he and Will went to the pond. Seeing it a few feet away, Brian slapped Will's left cheek before standing up.

Will whined before turning his neck, finally able to look at his circle of friends. At least, they were his friends, now. Before the trip, he had his doubts. But being stuck with so many people without electronics and only Mother Nature around them brought them closer together.

If not, well, watching Brian eat him out might make things a little awkward. Judging by how into the show they were, Will didn't worry too much. Each man was sporting an erection of their own, eyes riveted to the sight of Will ass up and wiggling.

Seeing Tyler palm himself through his jeans caused Will to lick his lips. A few days ago, Will couldn't imagine wanting to taste come and now all Will wanted was to feel Brian deep inside him on one end and have someone else in his throat.

Or the other way around.

Swallowing when he caught Tyler's eye, soft and lazy, Will moaned when Brian touched him again. The familiar feel of his large palms on Will's skin, spreading his ass, rubbing lube along his hole. Will's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed when he felt Brian's finger slide into him.

It wasn't as difficult as yesterday. Will knew what to expect and what he expected was for Brian to wreck him.

Brian wasn't as gentle opening Will up this time but he also included his tongue. Ignoring the taste of the lube, desperate to get Will on his cock before he fucking burst, Brian worked his way up to three fingers before grabbing the condom.

Will scrambled to get up, turning around, and nearly devouring Brian's dick before he could put the condom on. Wanting to taste him just a little bit, swallowing most of him down in one gulp. Encouraging Brian to fuck into his throat a few times before Will took the condom and put it on Brian himself.

Brian knocked Will onto his back and climbed on top of the table. It was a solid wood picnic table with a tablecloth. It would support them.

Tossing Will's legs up on his shoulders, Brian slid into Will in one easy stroke. He paused when Will's forehead furrowed in pain, giving him time to adjust while he ran his hands up and down Will's stomach, bypassing his cock.

"Doing so good, baby," Brian praised. "Haven't come at all yet, have you?"

Will shook his head, eyes locked on Brian.

"And with all these eyes on us, on you, must be so difficult."

Will whimpered, cock twitching.

With a delightfully evil smile, Brian began stroking Will but kept his hips still. He wanted this to last and to put on a show.

Telling Will how good he was, how sexy he looked, how everyone was watching them while jerking him off caused him to cry out with his head thrown back. Will pushing back on Brian's cock while he came before looking up at Brian with a pout.

"What?" Brian asked, feeding a come covered finger to Will. "You know it turns me on when you get so messy. When you can't help coming all over yourself and me."

Will sucked at Brian's fingers but still pouted. Brian leaned forward, licking a stray drop of come from Will's lips and pushing at a new spot inside him.

When Will groaned, Brian said, "see, won't take you long at all, will it, baby?"

Brian started moving his hips. Slow and steady, teasing Will and himself. Despite what he said, Brian was going to need a lot of control not to lose it too early himself.

But, Brian was right. It only took Will a few minutes for his cock to fill up again, at which point Brian had worked up a steady rhythm. Grinding into Will on one thrust, circling his hips the next.

Between Brian's thrusts, the sight and sound of their friend's pulling their cocks out one by one, and Brian's smug, ridiculously sexy face, Will was hot and hard again.

And ready to smack that look off Brian's face.

Sitting up, Will used his own strength to roll Brian onto his back. With only a small amount of hesitance, Will sat on Brian's cock, ass pressed into Brian's groin, grasping tight to Brian's fingers.

"Oh, Bri," Will couldn't help but let out. "Mmm."

"Feel good?" Brian mused, interlocking his fingers with Will's.

If Will wanted to do all the work, put on a show of his own, Brian would have to sit back and enjoy it.

It took Will a bit of time to get up a rhythm. He was so distracted by everything. Brian's eyes on him. The slick sound of Mateo, Dustin, Kareem, and Tyler stroking their own cocks. The feel of Brian so deep inside him, hitting him in that perfect spot each time Will sat down.

On shaky thighs, Will moved up and down, rocking forward and back. Closing his eyes and moving his hips like he was on the dance floor, putting his whole body into it.

Brian grunted every time Will moved. Will a vision on his cock, his whole body riding the motion from the top of his head to his toes. Hard cock smacking into Will's stomach and he never once tried to touch it. So content to ride Brian and that made Brian moan louder.

He let go of Will's hands to grab his hips and slam him onto his cock. No longer able to let Will do all the work. The two worked together, finding a steady beat in mere moments. Brian thrusting up whenever Will pushed down.

All while Will loudly let out his approval. Moaning and crying and clawing at Brian's skin. Shouting out sharp little whimpers and sighing, pleading, praising Brian's name.

"Bri, Bri, oh, Bri, feel so good. Bri, Bri."

Brian only bucked his hips even harder. Will crying out his name quickly becoming his favorite sound.

It wasn't until Brian saw Will glancing to the side, licking his lips, eyes riveted on their friends open cocks did Brian realize what would make this event even better for everyone, Will especially.

Brian pushed Will off him, getting him on his hands and knees, face near the edge of the table.

"Tyler," Brian said when he slid back into Will, rocking forward and back. "Backpack."

It only took Tyler a few seconds before he realized what Brian meant. He scrambled to grab Brian's bag, grabbing a condom and rolling it over himself, too afraid he was going to get himself off before Will would have the chance.

The appreciative moan Will let out before swallowing him down almost drowned out the jealous whispers of Mateo, Kareem, and Dustin.

Tyler wasn't going to last long. He spent all afternoon remembering this moment. Will's hot, sloppy mouth guzzling him down like a man dying of thirst. The slap of Brian's balls into Will, the wet squish of Brian's cock thrusting into Will's gyrating ass.

And this time it was daylight. Tyler could see everything. See Will's pink lips stretched around him, see his red face and those blue eyes happily sucking while taking everything Brian had to give.

By the time Tyler came, shouting out his orgasm, Will whined when he pulled out.

He wasn't deprived for long. After an approving nod from Brian, Kareem moved forward. Filling Will's mouth with the thickest, longest cock he'd had yet. So big he couldn't fit all of it in his mouth although Will tried.

Like Tyler, Kareem didn't last long. But the sight and sound of Will choking on a large dick made Brian lose it himself. Grinding into Will, teeth snapping into his shoulder while he worked himself through his orgasm.

Brian pulled out of Will, panting. Watching as Dustin took Kareem's place. His long, lovely cock just barely fitting into Will's throat with only minimal amounts of work.

While Will slurped Dustin in his throat, Mateo unraveled a condom over his cock and stood to the side. His hand sliding along Will's back and sides, grazing over Will's dick, causing it to jump.

Brian stared at Mateo as his breathing came back to normal. At his dark hand against Will's pale skin, the way it swept along Will's body before pausing on Will's ass. Squeezing the nearest globe before moving downward, thumb dipping into Will's hole.

While Will groaned at the feel, Brian did not. Watching Will put his mouth on someone else, suck someone else was one thing. Brian did not want anyone touching Will anywhere else.

Perhaps it wasn't his decision to make but Brian smacked Mateo's hand away with a glare.

Mateo lifted his brows in amusement before gliding his hand back along to Will's front, grabbing his cock and fisting it.

Brian growled at that too, not wanting Mateo's stupid hands anywhere on his Will.

Chuckling, Mateo switched places with Dustin when he came with a loud bellow. Slipping into Will's mouth and running his fingers through Will's hair with one hand and rubbing his hollowed cheek with the other.

Will smiled up at him completely oblivious to the way Brian glared at the man the whole time.

"Aren't you a pretty picture?" Mateo praised, causing Will to redouble his efforts.

Brian seethed, kneeling on the table, completely unaware why he encouraged others to watch Will and for Will to suck them off. But he could not stand anyone else's hands on Will.

Will leaned into Mateo's hand, nuzzling it while his mouth sucked and swirled. Lips stretched wide and throat aching in all the best ways.

Brian, needing Will's attention back on him, needing to be the reason Will came undone, slid two fingers into Will's hole while stroking his leaking cock.

He leaned low over Will's back, stroking and pushing just right while muttering his encouragements.

"You like that, baby?"

Will moaned loudly, muffled by Mateo's cock. He started pushing back on Brian's digits, squeezing down on them.

"What would make it better? What's gonna get your pretty little cock all messy again? Been holding on so long. Such a good boy, aren't you?"

Mateo leaned his head back, eyes rolling in the back of his head when Will moaned around him. Dustin, Kareem, and Tyler huddled around them in a semi-circle, watching.

"Lasting so much longer than our first time," Brian told Will, strokes gaining speed. "You were so desperate and sexy in your tent that night. Trying to stay quiet, trying to control yourself but you couldn't. Now, you don't have to stay quiet, do you, baby? You can be as loud as you want because everyone already knows.

"You want everyone to see you, huh? Want us to see you come all over yourself again. Mouth full, hole clenching my fingers, dripping all over my hand and the table.

"Look so good, so sexy. You want anything else, huh? Whatever _you_ want, _I'm_ going to give you. _I'll_ give you anything you want. _I'm_ always going to take care of you. Here and now and when we get home. Huh, baby?

"I'm all you need."

"Uh-huh," Will gurgled.

"You're all mine, Will. Right, baby?"

"Bri," Will gasped when Brian curled his fingers inside him, hitting that perfect spot. "Bri, Bri, Bri. Yours, all yours, Bri, please."

Brian smiled wide and bright at Mateo when he shoved Will forward, causing him to swallow Mateo down, triggering his orgasm. Brian squeezed and pulled Will's cock while brushing his prostate, causing Will to come all over the table, Brian's fist, and himself.

Brian worked Will through it, placing gentle kisses down Will's spine and along his lower back. All while Will refused to let Mateo's cock go, suckling it way past oversensitivity.

Brian had to ease Will away, wrapping his arms around him, and holding tight to Will's sweaty, shaky body.

"Shh," Brian pulled Will onto his lap, running his hands over Will's back and down his arms, kissing his forehead. "Did such a good job, baby. So good."

Will made an inquisitive sound, body limp and resting his head on Brian's shoulder.

Brian glared at everyone else before they began speaking as well.

"That was so fucking hot," Kareem stated, doing up his jeans.

"Not at all what I expected but damn, Will," Dustin said with a teasing grin. "Who would have guessed our little virgin had a mouth like a fucking hoover?"

Will giggled with a soft, bashful smile.

"Unbelievably good," Mateo agreed, catching Will's gaze and winking at him. Laughing at Brian's narrowed-eyed look. "Back off, Brian. You're the one that wanted him to suck everyone off."

"Suck, not fuck," Brian clarified, slapping Will on the ass when he giggled again.

"So jealous, Bri-Bri," Will teased, kissing along Brian's shoulders. "Said I'm all yours."

"You're all fucked stupid," Brian mumbled. "You'd agree to anything."

"All yours and you're all mine," Will stated, leaving no room for discussion.

"What about you?" Mateo looked at Tyler with a sharp eye. "What did you think?"

"Oh," Tyler scratched the back of his head. "It might have been even hotter than last night."

"Last night," Dustin repeated while Will flushed all over again. "What was last night?"

"Did you really think Will's been having nightmares every night you've heard him screaming and whimpering?" Brian asked with an eye roll.

"What?" Dustin shouted, Kareem gasping as well. "Have you been fucking Will in his tent this whole trip?"

"Not the whole trip," Brian answered. "Not the first night anyway."

"And what the hell? Why did Tyler get to join you and not us?" Kareem demanded.

"He suspected and I needed a way to keep Will quiet," Brian defended.

"It was so sexy," Will said, alleviating any worries Tyler or anyone else might have had. "All of it was, today, yesterday, the whole trip."

Brian kissed Will's temple, holding him tight.

"Is this one of those what happens in the woods stays in the woods kind of deals?" Dustin wondered. "Because I'm gonna have to brag to someone."

"And if it's on the table," Mateo added, eyeing Will up and down like a piece of meat, "I want inside your mouth again."

Will blushed, biting his lower lip. He and Brian looked at each other, holding the other's gaze. When Will started smiling, fiddling with Brian's hand, Brian rolled his eyes but kissed Will's forehead.

"Maybe after dinner," Brian said, causing Will to squeeze him tight and cuddle even closer. "He needs to rest and I need to check him over."

"Wanna play doctor with me?" Will whispered in his ear, teeth pulling on his lobe.

Brian growled, swatting Will's butt again.

"My dick is gonna break off one of these days if you don't give me a break," Brian warned. The giant grin on his face belied the heat of the words. "Now, come on. You're lying down until dinner."

Tyler and Mateo handed Will and Brian their shorts and flip-flops. When Will stumbled standing up, Brian, in an unnecessarily possessive display, swept Will into his arms and carried him to their tent.

And if the others took their time listening to Will's laughter slowly turn into soft moans while Brian grunted filthy phrases for everyone to hear before they started dinner, well, no one could blame them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, tents down and campsite dismantled, everyone loaded up the vehicles again to go home.

Will leaned against his truck, Brian caging him in with both arms, the two kissing like their life depended on it.

The rest of the guys walked up behind them and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, no," Kareem clutched at Dustin's neck in a horrible impression of Will. "I have to go two hours without you, Bri-Bri. Whatever will I do?"

"Oh, baby," Dustin grabbed Kareem by the hips and dipped him. "I'll take care of you, always."

"Shut up," Brian ordered over his shoulder while Mateo and Tyler laughed. He focused on Will again, taking an even longer time to kiss him due to the interruption.

"If you two want to bang in the truck before we leave, by all means," Mateo stated with a huff.

"Yeah, is that like the only place you haven't knocked boots?" Dustin wondered.

"I sucked Brian off in it the other day," Will revealed with sparkling eyes, face only partially flushed.

Turned out giving blowjobs to all your friends, and letting them film it the last time, knocked the bashfulness right out of you.

"Come on, you sluts," Kareem teased. "Let's get back to civilization."

"Yeah," Dustin agreed. "I've got a boyfriend to break up with."

Everyone else piled into their cars – Dustin and Kareem in Brian's Explorer and Tyler and Mateo in Will's truck – while Will and Brian said their goodbyes with a lot of tongue.

* * *

After dropping the other's off, Brian went with Will to take the camping supplies and truck back to EJ.

"You don't have to come," Will said for the millionth time, afraid what putting EJ and Brian in the same room would do.

"So you say but here I am," Brian said in a dull voice as they pulled into the garage. "I've never been in a mansion before. And I'm starting to get the impression you don't want me meeting EJ."

"That's because I don't," Will stated, turning off the truck and hopping out. Once he heard Brian's door slam, he added, "you're going to be ridiculous and he's going to be even more ridiculous."

"Who's going to be ridiculous, William?" EJ asked as he walked into the garage. He gave Brian a once over before raising an eyebrow at Will. "Who is this?"

"Brian James," Brian held out his hand, shaking EJ's before putting his hand on Will's lower back.

"Uh-huh," EJ responded with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Will's boyfriend," Brian declared on a whim despite never actually asking Will. Although, Brian thought it implied after the evening before with their friends.

"Is that so?" EJ asked, crossing his arms. "Aren't you the one sniffing after that Kiriakis boy?"

"How do you know that?" Will asked before Brian could answer. "Why do you know that?"

"I make it my business to know these things, William," EJ answered dismissively.

"My mother told you, didn't she?" Will guessed with an eye roll.

EJ didn't answer.

"Great," Will mumbled. Just what he needed. His first relationship with a man overshadowed by the Sami Brady Show.

Not too sure he understood what Will and EJ were talking about, Brian cleared his throat.

"I was interested in Sonny before, yes."

"Before what?" EJ demanded.

"Before Will," Brian stated with a sharp grin. "Why does it matter?"

EJ let out a mirthless laugh.

"William's welfare is my business."

"Jealous?" Brian asked causing Will to groan.

"Oh my god, no," Will interrupted EJ before he could say anything. "We are not doing this."

Will moved closer to EJ and touched his arm.

"Thank you for the camping stuff and the truck. I appreciate it and I promise I'll put in a good word with my mom."

EJ unthawed a bit and said, "you're welcome."

"Okay, good, we're going, now," Will grabbed Brian by the bicep and walked him out of the garage.

Will hurried Brian along, practically running to get away because Will forgot one important thing when he dropped off his own things at his dorm room.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Brian huffed, rushing to keep up.

Will's phone rang and he hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?"

"William," EJ demanded in a steely tone of voice. "Why is this box half empty?"

"What box?" Will feigned innocence, picking up speed again, not putting it past EJ to rush after them.

"The box with several weeks-worth of condoms and lube, William."

"Oh," Will gave Brian a scared look before biting his lower lip. "That box."

"William?"

"Well, you see, it turns out you were right."

"About?"

"There wasn't anything else to do on the trip at night…besides me."

Will hung up when he heard EJ bellowing down the line, breaking out into a run and pulling an incredulous but laughing Brian behind him.

* * *

"I can't believe I missed the whole trip," Sonny complained as he passed out drinks to Dustin, Tyler, Kareem, and Mateo.

He wiped his hands on his apron before sitting down. The five of them sat at the best seat in Common Grounds.

"Yeah, bummer you missed it, man," Mateo said before adding, "you, in particular, would have had a good time."

"Was it fun? Did you do any hiking or fishing?" Sonny questioned.

"Uh-huh," Dustin acknowledged. "Did a lot of the usual outdoor activities and a few new ones."

"You guys didn't get bored at night, did you? I packed cards and games but forgot to give them to you," Sonny revealed with a sigh.

"Oh, don't worry," Kareem grinned over his cup. "Will and Brian entertained us."

"Oh, no," Sonny groaned. "They weren't going at it all week, were they? I thought the time together would be good for them."

"Don't you worry about that," Tyler told Sonny, patting the top of his hand. "Brian and Will are much closer now. Much, much closer."

"Great," Sonny smiled, carefree and innocent. "What about all of you? I wanted Will to bond with everyone this trip. See that he can be comfortable with himself and other's if he tried a little."

"He didn't have to try at all," Dustin commented. "It just comes naturally to him."

"What does?" Sonny blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Did you guys take any pictures or anything? I want to hear all about the hiking and fishing. Let me live vicariously through you."

Kareem snorted, choking on his latte.

"Sorry, sorry," he said around a laugh.

"Here," Mateo rolled his eyes before showing Sonny his phone and the pictures he took. "We found this pond on our first day there. It had this cool waterfall."

"Why isn't Will in this picture?" Sonny asked, looking at a photo of everyone but Will standing on top of the waterfall.

"He hates heights, dude," Dustin said. "And bugs and fish and the outdoors."

"So, he didn't have a good time?" Sonny frowned before looking at the next photo.

"He had the time of his life," Kareem insisted.

Sonny smiled when he got to a picture of Will sitting in a boat with Mateo and Tyler. He looked miserable and made no effort to smile at the camera.

The next few pictures showed everyone but Will and Brian out on a lake.

"Where are Will and Brian?" Sonny asked, skipping through the rest of the photos, pausing on one of the two sitting close by the fire. Their chairs pressed together, Will's bare feet in Brian's lap, his head thrown back in laughter while Brian stared at him, serene and handsome.

"They didn't go with us," Tyler said in a rush. He didn't know how Sonny would react to Will and Brian being a couple and didn't want to find out.

Sonny fiddled with Mateo's phone before finding the videos. As everyone else chatted about their time, Sonny looked at the videos. He focused on one with Will in the boat, complaining about the fish smelling bad and asking if they could please let it go.

There was something on Will's neck when his shirt fell down, something dark.

"Did Will get bit by a bug or something?" Sonny wondered.

"He got bit by something alright," Mateo muttered causing the others to snicker.

Distracted by their own amusement, they all forgot what the last video Mateo took was. Forgot that all their phones had one too.

In the middle of Common Grounds, Sonny watched a close-up video of Will swallowing Mateo's condom-covered cock. Brian nibbling Will's neck and shoulders, telling Will exactly what to do and when. Telling him to swallow Mateo's cock down his slutty little throat. Telling him how pretty he looked doing it but he wasn't allowed to come until Will got them all off.

Everyone's laughter cut short as Sonny's face grew redder and redder as his eyes grew wider and wider.

"Shit," Mateo said as he ripped his phone from Sonny's limp fingers.

That was one of the rules Will and Brian laid down before allowing the videos. No one was allowed to see it but the six of them.

Sonny didn't say anything for a long, long time. He stared at the space where the phone was while everyone watched without speaking.

Everyone knew Sonny had a crush on Will. His pining could be seen from space. Just like they all knew Will was oblivious and Brian was jealous. But Sonny invited Will and Brian on the trip knowing that. Knowing the two had their issues and would be stuck together for almost a week.

Sonny couldn't have expected them to get together but he had to suspect there would be at least some kind of attraction between them. Brian and Will were both gorgeous in different ways and the level of dislike they leveled at each other before had to stem from passion of some kind.

Sonny probably just expected that passion directed at him.

"What the hell was that?" Sonny asked after a good minute of silence.

No one wanted to explain.

"I think Will and Brian should tell you," Tyler settled on when he realized no one was brave enough to answer.

"Why would Brian need to tell me why Will was sucking your dick?" Sonny glared at Mateo, eyebrows raised and eyes hard.

Mateo didn't find Sonny an intimidating man. His glare probably wouldn't even stop a puppy. But, Sonny was his friend and it was pretty shitty of Mateo to move in on Sonny's crush, even if Brian did it first.

"Uh," Mateo looked around for help and glared when he realized it wasn't coming from his friends. "Brian's sort of the one who told Will to do it, suck us off, that is."

"What do you mean us?" Sonny demanded.

"Us as in," Mateo gestured to everyone at the table who suddenly found the floor or ceiling interesting.

"Will gave all of you blowjobs because Brian told him to?" Sonny's fists clenched, left eye twitching.

"Well," Kareem said, clearing his throat, "it was more like Brian encouraged Will."

"Why?" Sonny growled.

"Because Will likes it when someone watches him," Tyler explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So, Brian figured Will would like participants too."

"How the hell would Brian know that?"

"Because Brian and Will are a couple," Dustin said before anyone else could.

Hurt feelings or not, it wasn't any of Sonny's business what Will or Brian did together, in or out of the bedroom.

"Since when?" Sonny screeched.

"That's something you'll have to talk to them about," Mateo said.

"This doesn't make any sense," Sonny said, more to himself than anything. "When I left you all, Brian hated Will. He didn't want Will going on the trip at all."

"Look," Mateo cut Sonny off before he could work himself up. "You're the one that insisted Will had to come. We didn't invite him, you did. You wanted all of us to see in Will what you did. Now, I'd say we do, Brian more than anyone. If you didn't want them getting closer, you shouldn't have told them both to go."

"Well, I didn't think this would happen," Sonny defended. "Who goes on a camping trip and does what you all did? Did Will even want it? Did he even know what he was doing?"

"Oh, you can bet his sweet ass he knew what he was doing," Kareem said causing Sonny to glare at him. "Look, I know this sucks for you but Will and Brian seem really good together."

"Do they? Do they really? Or are you just saying that because they have disgusting sex with you?" Sonny huffed.

"It wasn't disgusting," Dustin argued. "Filthy, yeah, but not disgusting. What's the big deal, anyway? So, we fooled around. We used condoms. Will wanted it. We all did. I mean, yeah, Brian's got some possessive issues but as long as we only touch Will's mouth or face he's good."

"When you left Will was a sweet, naïve, innocent," Sonny stumbled over his words before spitting out, "virgin. You come back and I find out he's been with all of you? And Brian wants him? What the hell happened on this trip? How could you even do that with him? He couldn't even talk to me about sex let alone work up the nerve to do anything."

"Again, talk to Will and Brian," Mateo stressed. "We can't answer these questions. All we know is they got together and they're happy."

"Fine," Sonny spat. "Where is the happy couple?"

"Sonny, don't," Tyler warned. "Not while you're pissed off. You're only going to make it worse."

"No," Sonny argued, standing up and untying his apron, struggling with the knot in the front. "No, I am not going to hear that my best friend, my innocent best friend who still struggles to say he's gay, is off having group sex in the woods because Brian put him up to it. No. I am getting the truth out of them, now."

"Well, you can't," Kareem pointed out with a shrug. Over Sonny's attitude already. "Brian's taking Will on a date. It was cute. He told us about it the whole car ride home."

"Where?" Sonny demanded.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you ruin their first date," Kareem said.

"Fine, I'll find them myself," Sonny huffed, throwing his apron on the table.

He stomped over to a few baristas, arms gesturing all over the place before leaving.

"What. The. Fuck," Dustin stated as they watched Sonny storm out, muttering to himself the whole time.

"I knew this was gonna be bad," Tyler sighed, sinking lower in his seat.

"He is seriously the only man I know who would see his friends' sex tape and not appreciate it," Kareem added.

"Can you imagine if he did go with us?" Mateo asked with a soft laugh. He loved Sonny, he did. But the man was a prude.

"We'd be playing board games instead of playing with Will," Dustin snickered.

"Stop it," Tyler insisted. "This is not going to end well."

"Maybe it'll have a happy ending if they give him a happy ending," Kareem teased causing them all to complain about his terrible jokes.

* * *

After slowing to a stop almost a mile from the DiMera mansion, Will collapsed against Brian's chest and laughed.

"I can't believe you said that," Brian shook his head and laughed right along with Will.

"Me either," Will admitted. "He's gonna tell my mom and you're gonna die."

"Me?" Brian huffed, arms going around Will's hips. "I'm telling everyone it was you."

"What did I do?" Will gasped in mock surprise.

"You started everything," Brian reminded Will. "Had to shut me up with a kiss."

"You deserved it," Will insisted.

"If only I knew what my big mouth would unleash," Brian said, pulling Will close. "Now, come on. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? How?" Will asked, letting Brian pull him along the sidewalk. "We haven't even been back in town two hours."

"I have my ways," Brian said with a mysterious smile.

The two walked in silence for a few blocks, Brian's arm around Will's waist, Will leaning into his side. Then Brian turned them down several streets, stopping in front of a cute little restaurant Will had never been to.

"What's this about?" Will asked, giving Brian an odd look.

"We went a little backward with all this," Brian explained, holding the door open for Will and gesturing him inside. "So, I'm taking you on a date."

"A date, huh?" Will asked with a wide smile. "I've never been on a date with a guy before."

"You haven't done a lot of things with a guy before me either," Brian said. "Might as well let me be your first with this too."

Will beamed when the hostess showed them to a table, passing out menus.

The two took their time with the meal. Ordering appetizers and sharing, stealing bites of food off each other's plates, feeding the other dessert for no reason other than to be ridiculous.

Once they finished – and Brian paid – they held hands while walking along the wharf. Talking about anything and everything from Will almost drowning at the docks to Brian losing a tooth during his first peewee football game. They watched the sun set behind the pier and tried to remember all the names of the stars, making their own up when they realized neither knew anything about astronomy.

They spent the last twenty minutes of their walk vehemently arguing about hockey. Brian refusing to hear anything about Will's Chicago Blackhawks and Will laughing off any stats Brian knew about his Columbus Blue Jackets.

Before they knew it, they were in front of the door to Brian's apartment. He shared it with two other med students who were out of Salem for summer break.

It was just Brian staying there all alone.

"Here we are," Brian stated, pausing outside the door.

"Yep," Will agreed, licking his lips.

"I think it's been about four hours since I've kissed you," Brian admitted, walking Will toward the door, boxing him in.

"Four and a half," Will argued.

"You're never gonna let me win an argument, are you?" Brian asked before covering Will's lips with his own.

Will sighed into it, locking his wrists behind Brian's neck.

The two didn't try to deepen it. They didn't open their mouths or rub against one another. They took it slow, savoring the other.

"I wanna invite you in," Brian whispered, forehead pressed into Will's, eyes closed. "But I want to slow things down too. Don't want us to be only about sex."

"We don't have to have sex if I go inside," Will assured him, hands running along the back of Brian's head. With a soft smile, Will added, "we can wait until the morning."

Brian let out a surprised bark of laughter and unlocked his door. He put his hands on Will's face, bringing him closer for another softer, gentler kiss as they walked inside.

Before the door could close behind them, a loud, "hey!" echoed down the hallway.

Brian turned around to see what the commotion was about and saw Sonny stomping toward his door.

"Sonny," Brian said in a dry tone. "What are you doing here?"

Will, holding Brian's forearm, smiled at Sonny big and bright.

"Sonny, hi!"

"What am I doing here?" Sonny ignored Will in favor of poking Brian in the chest. "How could I not be after finding out about your disgusting activities in the woods?"

"I thought you liked fishing," Will said blinking dumbly at Sonny.

Brian had to look at Will's face to see if he was joking or not.

He wasn't.

"Wow," Brian said looking at Will with a sad shake of his head. "I still have so much to teach you."

"Bri, what –?"

"Oh my god," Sonny interrupted when he saw the sappy look on Will's face when he fluttered his lashes at Brian. "What the hell is this? I mean, seriously, what?"

"What are you even –?" Will tried to ask once again before Brian cut him off.

"Sonny, what does it look like?" Brian scoffed while pulling Will against him.

"It looks like you're taking advantage of a kid who just came out," Sonny accused.

"What? No, he isn't," Will stated only for both men to ignore him.

"Oh, so it was fine when you were doing it but not me?" Brian huffed, holding Will tighter.

"I didn't do anything to him, unlike you," Sonny spat. "A few days ago you were telling me all the reasons I shouldn't invite Will on the trip. In fact, all you wanted was Will as far away from me as possible!"

"Well, you should have done something about that then," Brian said with a shrug. "It's too damn late, now. You wanted me and Will to get along. Now, we do."

"This is so not what I had in mind," Sonny shook his head. "What did you even do to him, huh? Threaten him, get him drunk, what?"

"Sonny, are you even listening to yourself?" Will asked only for Brian to speak over him.

"No, actually, I don't have to coerce men into being with me. And for your information, Will kissed me first."

"What? He kissed you and now, suddenly, you care about him."

"No, you idiot. I've spent the past five days with him or near him. Is it too damn hard for you to understand we might like each other or have things in common?"

"What I understand is you took an innocent little kid who couldn't even talk about sex with his best friend and turned him into some sort of sex freak!"

"Hey," Will grumbled. "He didn't do anything to me I didn't want."

"Shut up, Will," Sonny dismissed. "You don't know guys like Brian but I do. All he cares about is the thrill of getting you to give in. I bet he loved manipulating you into being with everyone else too."

"He didn't manipulate me into anything," Will denied, throwing Brian's arm off him and glaring at Sonny. "I wanted everything that happened this weekend. In fact, I begged for it, for Brian."

"Do you even know what you did? What everyone is going to think when they find out? And you let them record you? I always knew you were stupid but this is idiotic even for you."

Brian, face contorted and eyes full of rage, never got the chance to say what was on his mind. Will beat him to it.

"You don't get to talk to me like that," Will said with an eerily calm tone. "You don't get to judge me. You don't get to say anything about my relationship with Brian or what I do with my body. I get to decide who I'm sexual with and when, not you, not anyone else, me. And if you don't like it, well, that's too damn bad."

"You don't know what you're doing," Sonny shook his head, not listening.

"What are you mad about?" Will asked, throwing his arms in the air. "That I'm with Brian? Or that Brian is with me?"

"What?" Sonny asked, taken aback.

"Because I've been spending the past few months assuming you wanted Brian," Will revealed. "But I've heard all week how it's so obvious you want me. So, which is it?"

Sonny didn't say anything.

"Or is it that Brian and me were together at all? Or that we included other people that weren't you?"

Sonny clenched his jaw, crossing his arms.

"You and Brian don't even like each other."

"Obviously we do," Will sneered.

"He didn't even want you on the trip. You didn't even want to go."

"Well, I'm glad I did because now I have friends and a boyfriend. And Bri and I already talked about all of this. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Bri?" Sonny hissed. "Bri?"

"That something else you got a problem with?" Brian wondered sardonically.

"None of this makes sense," Sonny insisted, hand on his forehead. "I am living in some sort of parallel universe."

"Why?" Will demanded, offended. "Because it's so impossible to believe Brian might want me?"

"Trust me, it's not," Brian said before Sonny could open his mouth. "I already told you why I acted like an ass to you before."

"I know," Will responded with a sigh, moving closer to Brian.

Brian put his hand on Will's elbow and deliberated. Sonny had been Brian's friend for a while, now. Sure, Brian knew Sonny had feelings for Will and he probably shouldn't have made a move on Will. But, that ship had sailed.

Brian liked Will. He liked how, after everything he dealt with growing up, Will was still trusting and a little naïve. He liked how Will responded to Brian's challenges. He liked how Will laughed and flushed and the way he felt when he rested his head on Brian's shoulder or his chest. That he trusted Brian with his body in ways he never had with anyone before. Brian even liked how slow on the uptake Will was on occasion, so precious and sweet.

That didn't even include all the sexual things Brian enjoyed. The more Brian learned about Will, the more he liked. He wanted to find out all there was to Will Horton and see where the two of them could go together.

Sure, a week ago, Brian wanted to date Sonny. But, it wasn't like he was in love. Sonny was a friend and they got along well and had some things in common. With Sonny though, he didn't challenge Brian. He didn't call Brian out when he acted like an ass. He never once told Brian off for his condescending and rude behavior toward Will. In fact, Sonny seemed to enjoy watching Brian demean Will even when he allegedly liked Will.

Brian and Will maybe didn't have as many things in common on the surface. But Will knew how to shut Brian up. He knew how to get under Brian's skin, in more ways than one. It might have started off sexual but Brian had feelings now, growing stronger with every minute.

Sonny wasn't going to change that.

"You know what, Sonny?" Brian asked with a shake of his head. "You need to leave. I don't know why you came here, what you thought you were doing, but we're done here."

"No, we're not," Sonny argued.

"Yeah, we are," Brian stated, standing up to his full height with his hand under Will's elbow. "I didn't take advantage of Will. We don't hate each other. We want to be together. All of which has nothing to do with you. You're also interrupting our date, so, go."

When Sonny didn't budge, Will rolled his eyes.

"Go, Sonny. You're not going to get what you came for."

Brian closed his door and locked it with a vicious twist of the deadbolt when Sonny turned on his heel.

"Sorry," Will mumbled once they were alone, eyes on his feet. "I know how much you liked him and I don't want to –,"

"Shut up," Brian insisted, yanking Will into a hug. "Yeah, I liked Sonny, past tense. Right now, all I care about is you, me, us. That's it."

"Me too," Will said with a soft smile, running the palm of his hands up Brian's chest.

The two stared at each other for several moments before Will laughed.

"What?" Brian asked.

"I don't know how we're supposed to end a date when I don't plan on going home," Will revealed with a crinkle of his nose.

"Who said our date was over?"

"It's not?"

Brian shook his head, pulling Will toward his bedroom.

"Screw taking it slow."

"Oh, you can take it slow while you screw me," Will said with a cheeky grin.

Brian slid his hands down to rest on Will's butt, squeezing tight. He twirled Will into his room, taking him apart inch by inch, in a real bed, in a real room for the first time in their relationship. And once they were exhausted, sweaty, and sated they took a shower together in a real shower for the first time too.

* * *

Despite having a king-sized bed and falling asleep on opposite sides of the bed, Brian woke to Will curled against him. The sheets and comforter kicked to the end of the bed, Will keeping Brian warm.

While Will slept on, Brian ran his left hand up and down Will's skin. Smiling when he remembered the night before – ignoring the hiccup with Sonny – the night was perfect. Nice dinner, even better company, and a night of Will in his bed.

A real shower and his own bed almost as appealing as the sight of Will in a pair of Brian's underwear. A pair of blue briefs that were too big around Will's waist but were held up by the curve of his butt.

"Mmm," Brian sighed, palming Will's ass.

By the time they were too exhausted to continue last night, Will's little hole wet and red and struggling to stay closed. It took all of Brian's control to deny Will when he pleaded for one more time. Breathing "please, Bri, please," in Brian's ear and Brian almost couldn't handle Will's ferocious pout. It also didn't last long, not after Brian introduced Will to the wonders of 69-ing.

"Morning," Will whispered, head on Brian's chest. "You having fun without me?"

"Admiring," Brian corrected.

With each pass of his hand, the slight material of the briefs slipped even lower. Brian occasionally hiking them back up, getting them a little too high so they showed the distinctive pale globes of Will's ass.

"Feels nice," Will mumbled, burrowing even deeper into Brian's side and pressing his hips back into Brian's hand.

"I bet it does," Brian teased before rolling Will onto his back and leaning over him. "Hi."

"Hi," Will echoed all sleep-swollen eyes and lazy smiles.

Brian stared at Will until Will wiggled and shifted, averting his eyes.

"What?" Will half-whined, half-groaned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just seeing if I can still irritate you," Brian grinned causing Will to roll his eyes.

"Trust me, you'll never lose that ability," Will put his arms around Brian's neck and pulled him closer.

"You like it," Brian stated, rubbing his nose against Will's.

"Debatable."

"Liar," Brian whispered before joining their lips together in a soft kiss.

It was slow and teasing, lips dry from sleep. Will spent a few moments worrying about morning breath but Brian didn't care. He just held Will's jaw, thumb brushing over Will's cheekbones and sighing into it.

It was sweet and gentle until it wasn't.

Brian lowered his body to rest on top of Will, their groins coming into contact with one another. A small bit of pressure was all they needed to open their mouths, tongues sweeping together.

Once they felt their cocks brush against the other, firming up, and filling out their briefs, Brian pulled Will's thighs apart, resting between them. They rocked together, cocks touching. Will's fingernails clawing at Brian's hair and scalp while Brian pressed his forehead into Will's neck. Lips trailing kisses between nips and deep, sucking hickeys.

They didn't need dirty words or promises. Didn't need the fear of getting caught or the allure of an audience. They didn't need to prove themselves, their feelings. This time was all spread legs and hard cotton-covered cocks rubbing together while panting and moaning and Will's ever-present, "Bri, Bri, Bri."

When they were both spent, damp underwear clinging to them, Brian pulled Will from the bed before he could fall back to sleep.

Whispering into his ear how he planned to scrub them clean before turning Will into an even bigger mess.

Will fell into the shower with a laugh, hands roaming, water cascading over them, with all the time in the world to be together.

 **THE END**

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. It was an interesting one, that's for sure.

Not positive when my next fic will be out. I'm running low on inspiration at the moment.

Thanks so much


End file.
